Rivals: Pasado, Presente, y Futuro
by CornerStone1
Summary: TRADUCCION Una colección de one-shot dentro del universo de Rivals series, presentando vistazos de las vidas de Yuuri y Viktor en el futuro, escenas faltantes de los fics anteriores, POVs variados, y más. Parte 3 de Rivals Series
1. La propocisión

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.**

 **Traducción realizada con permiso de la misma.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **La proposición**

 **.**

 **.**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que San Petersburgo empezara a sentirse como un hogar.

Desde el minuto en que Yuuri había llegado, todo había encajado perfectamente en su lugar. La ciudad podía ser muy diferente a Detroit, pero mudarse con Viktor se había sentido tan natural que el nipón apenas y lo notó. Ya de por sí había suficientes cosas suyas en el departamento de Viktor como para llenar una maleta entera, cosas que había dejado en varios de sus viajes a Rusia cuando aún vivían por separado, así que pasar el resto de sus cosas al departamento que ahora compartían no se había sentido extraño en lo absoluto. En realidad, el ver su ropa colgando junto a la de Viktor lo llenaba de una enorme emoción, al igual que sus fotos en las paredes. Marcando este lugar como su hogar.

Vivir juntos también se había sentido relativamente sencillo para ambos. Después de visitarse el uno al otro durante un año en cada tiempo libre que tuvieran, ambos habían caído en un fácil y sencillo ritmo casi instantáneamente. No había nada que Yuuri amara más que despertar todas las mañanas y ver a Viktor sonriendole, o irse a dormir enredados en los brazos del otros, cálidos y contentos. Pasear juntos a sus perros, patinar juntos, o tirarse juntos sobre el sofá después de un arduo día de entrenamiento para luego hundir su rostro en el cuello de Viktor, feliz de simplemente yacer allí y disfrutar de aquella sensación.

Además de Viktor, el resto de sus vidas también parecían encajar sin esfuerzo alguno, para su completa satisfacción. Inicialmente, la idea de arrancar su vida entera del lugar donde había permanecido por tanto tiempo para mudarse al otro lado del mundo había sido intimidante para Yuuri a pesar de saber que Viktor lo valía, pero resultó que las piezas de las vidas de ambos encajaron mejor de lo que pudieron haber esperado. Vicchan y Makkachin se volvieron amigos casi al instante, algo que causó que tanto Yuuri como Viktor dejaran salir un suspiro de alivio. El temor de que sus perritos no se llevaran bien había estado presente en la mente de ambos desde que el nipón había aterrizado, pero Makkachin le había dado una sola mirada a Vicchan y se hizo amigo del perrito más pequeño en el instante, eliminado exitosamente la preocupación de sus amos.

La transición de comenzar a patinar en la pista de San Petersburgo se dio relativamente fácil también ya que Yuuri comenzó a sentirse cómodo en esta en las primeras semanas, aunque todavía extrañaba a Phichit y a su viejo club de patinaje con todo el corazón. Encontrar el balance entre las nuevas tareas de Viktor como entrenador y su trabajo como competidor había sido algo que a ambos les había tomado más tiempo poder acostumbrarse, pero habían aprendido a hacerlo funcionar.

La rutina para los días de entrenamiento era simple. Debido a las tareas divididas que Viktor tenía durante la primera mitad del dia, éste entrenaba con Yakov en las mañanas mientras el nipón se mantenía prudentemente alejado, siendo todavía cauteloso ante la presencia del entrenador ruso aun después de haber escuchado sus disculpas. Yakov había dejado en claro que Yuuri era bienvenido a unirse a la sesión e entrenamiento de Viktor cuando lo deseara, pero el nipón había declinado la oferta amablemente ya que se se sentía más cómodo en su propio espacio.

Mientras Viktor entrenaba con Yakov, Yuuri normalmente trabajaba en sus ejercicios o bailaba en el estudio, dirigiéndose al hielo ocasionalmente para practicar sus rutinas. Cuando la mañana finalmente llegaba a su fin, Viktor ponía manos a la obra en su trabajo como entrenador para trabajar con las rutinas de Yuuri y dar comienzo al verdadero desafío. Viktor era un entrenador justo, pero también era estricto, especialmente con la Serie del Grand Prix acercándose cada vez más; y Yuuri siempre solía terminar el día exhausto pero contento.

Cuando ambos dejaban la pista ya tarde en la noche, se dirigían juntos a casa para luego colapsar uno sobre el otro contra el sofá tan pronto como pasaban por la puerta, demasiado cansados como para siquiera intentar hacer algo mas. Eventualmente comían para luego irse a la cama, ambos exhaustos después de un largo día de entrenamiento. Algunas veces, Viktor empezaba a dejar pequeños besos sobre de cuello del nipón o este pasaba sus dedos por la piel de la espalda del ruso, por lo que pasaban horas hasta que finalmente ambos estuvieran listos para dormir. Pero otras veces estaban tan cansados que no hacían nada más que tirarse en la cama en los brazos del otro mientras se dejaban llevar por el sueño.

Viktor solía ser el primero en quedarse dormido, su preferencia por levantarse temprano haciendo contraste con las tendencias de criatura nocturna que Yuuri poseía. Fue durante una de esas noches, mientras Viktor se encontraba profunda y pacificamente dormido, que Yuuri se deslizó suavemente fuera de la cama, tanteó suavemente dentro del guardarropa para sacar una pequeña cajita escondida entre las prendas para observar los anillos.

Habían dos en la caja, dos aros dorados contrastando con el oscuro terciopelo, escondidos en donde solo Yuuri pudiera encontrarlos. Por supuesto, Viktor no tenía idea de que los anillos se encontraban allí, ni siquiera sabía que Yuuri los había comprado. El nipón solo los sacaba cuando estaba seguro de que Viktor estaba completamente dormido y siempre dejaba todo tal y como siempre para no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha. Pero no podía evitar sacar los anillos regularmente para observarlos en la oscuridad de la noche cuando el sueño se rehusaba a llegar a él, observando la forma en que el oro brillaba a la luz de la luna.

Había comprado los anillos por impulso a solo unos días de haber llegado a Rusia, el par había llamado inexplicablemente su atención desde el escaparate de la tienda y la compra había sido concretada antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlo apropiadamente. En su mente había tenido una vaga noción acerca de amuletos para la buena suerte, la serie del Grand Prix estaba a las puertas después de todo, y deseaba darle a Viktor un regalo antes de ello. Fue solo después de haber dejado la tienda con la caja en sus bolsillos, y con su cuenta de banco mucho más vacía de lo que había estado anteriormente, que lo golpeó la verdadera implicación que conllevaba la compra de esos dos anillos.

Yuuri nunca antes había pensado en el matrimonio. Cuando era más joven siempre había existido la vaga noción en su cabeza de que aquello sucedería algún día, pero dicha noción nunca había ido más allá. Después de los primeros años que había pasado con Viktor y de la forma en que se habían dado las cosas, jamás había permitido que aquel pensamiento cruzara por su mente, la idea había estado demasiado lejos de su alcance para siquiera permitirse fantasear sobre ello.

Pero ellos finalmente estaban juntos, y la idea se sentía tan real y posible como nunca antes.

Cuando iniciaron con su relación, ambos habían acordado en que se lo tomarían con calma, que irían desde el inicio y que harían las cosas paso a paso para asegurarse de hacerlo correctamente esta vez. Pero para el momento en que la caja con los anillos estuvo sobre su mano, sólida y real, ellos ya llevaban juntos durante casi un año. Yuuri se encontraba viviendo con Viktor en Rusia y tenía toda la intención de permanecer allí, ya que quería estar junto a Viktor para siempre. Yuuri sabía que estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso y tenía la confianza plena de que Viktor también.

Todavía parado en la calle fuera de la tienda donde había hecho su compra, Yuuri abrió la caja y observó los anillos por un largo tiempo, utilizando uno de sus dedos para acariciar las argollas ligeramente mientras imaginaba la forma en que uno de estos brillaría alrededor del dedo de Viktor. La forma en que las luces del estadio se reflejarían contra este y le otorgarían un brillo que sería imposible de ignorar, y que haría que todo el mundo supiera. La forma en la que ambos brillarían suavemente bajo la luz de la luna mientras se encontraran yaciendo juntos en la cama durante aquellos momentos reservados únicamente para ellos. La forma en que este se vería contra el dedo de Viktor cada vez que patinara, paseara a Makkachin, o preparara la cena. Y luego ver la pareja de ese anillo en su propia mano, una representación física del compromiso hecho con el otro.

Yuuri ya se había decidido por completo antes de siquiera empezar a hacerse camino a casa, pasó junto a Viktor rápidamente solo con un "hola", y luego dejó la caja en el ropero justo debajo de la pila de su ropa vieja en donde estaba seguro que Viktor jamás buscaría. Sin importar lo mucho que deseara simplemente ir y hacerle la pregunta, el nipón decidió contenerse ya que sabía que no era el momento adecuado. Al menos no todavía.

Si dependiera únicamente de él, Yuuri estaba seguro de que hubiera soltado la pregunta en el momento exacto que pasó por la puerta y vio a Viktor tirado en el suelo, intentando enseñarle a Vicchan a responder a sus comandos en ruso. El escenario difícilmente le importaba, solo le eran importantes la pregunta y la respuesta que esperaba que el ruso le diera, y nunca había sido bueno en controlar sus impulsos una vez que había tomado una decisión.

Pero esto no solo se trataba de él, sino también acerca de Viktor, y sabía lo mucho que este amaba las clásicas demostraciones de romance. Se lo había demostrado al llevarlo a elegantes cenas, saliendo a bailar juntos, o elevando a Yuuri para llevarlo entre sus brazos y cruzar por el portón de su apartamento el día en que se habían mudado, todo a pesar de las protestas entre risas del nipón y sus peticiones para que lo bajara. Yuuri sabía que el ruso amaría la propuesta de matrimonio perfecta, algo especial y memorable. Y mas que amarlo, Viktor se lo merecía, y Yuuri quería brindarle aquello. Había demasiados acontecimientos en su relación que habían estado lejos de ser perfectos, y estaba determinado a lograr que este no fuera uno de ellos.

Y esta era la razón por la cual Yuuri se encontraba regularmente sentando en la oscuridad, observando como los anillos brillaban contra la caja mientras Viktor dormía pacíficamente junto a él.

Casi se le había vuelto una costumbre, sacarlos de su escondite para mirarlos e imaginar cómo serían las cosas cuando finalmente se los enseñara a Viktor y le hiciera la pregunta que había estado atrapada dentro de sí desde el momento en que los había comprado. La Serie del Grand Prix comenzaría pronto, y ya había decidido que el momento indicado sería durante la final. Se sentía correcto proponerle matrimonio a Viktor en la final en donde, un año atrás, ambos le habían demostrado su amor al mundo entero y habían escogido estar con el otro finalmente. Hasta entonces, se había contentado con observar el brillo dorado contra el terciopelo de la caja cuando estaba seguro de que Viktor estaba dormido, una sonrisa cruzando sus labios mientras fantaseaba con el futuro que tendrían juntos.

Su rutina nocturna terminaría de la misma forma que siempre, con Yuuri volviendo a colocar la caja en la cima de su guardarropa y deslizandola entre la ropa, todo mientras Viktor dormía tranquilamente junto a él. La mayoría de las veces, Viktor lo buscaba inconscientemente, tomando el cuerpo del Yuuri para hundir su rostro contra su cuello, suspirando felizmente en sus sueños. El nipón siempre sonreía ante ello, presionando un beso contra la frente del ruso antes de acurrucarse a su lado, hundiéndose en la calidez del cuerpo de este.

Cada noche yacía allí junto a Viktor hasta hundirse en el mundo de los sueños, sus pensamientos todavía centrados en los anillos escondidos en el armario que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación. Y cuando soñaba, lo acia acerca de destellos dorados brillando alrededor de una pálida piel y el amor que sentía por la persona que dormía pacíficamente a su lado.

* * *

Inevitablemente, nada fue de acuerdo al plan.

Todo había comenzado una tranquila mañana, o eso había creído Yuuri. Fue el día anterior a cuando se suponía que se marcharan para el Grand Prix Final y todo estaba supuestamente ya preparado. Sus trajes se encontraban empacados, sus vuelos estaban reservados, y todo lo que quedaba por hacer era empacar cosas de último momento antes de que ambos pudieran pasar el resto del día relajándose para el viaje.

Aquellos ligeros nervios que solían estar siempre presentes antes de una competencia habían comenzado a zumbar en la mente de Yuuri desde que había despertado, junto con los mucho más serios nervios por la propuesta que estaba planeando realizar para despues de que la competencia terminara, pero había tenido éxito en mantenerse relativamente calmado durante el transcurso de la mañana. Claro, hasta que abrió el guardarropa solo para encontrarse con un espacio completamente vacío.

Durante el transcurso de sus preparaciones para la final, Yuuri había mantenido los anillos escondidos, demasiado preocupado por que Viktor pudiera descubrirlo en su maleta si los sacaba de su supuestamente seguro escondite en el armario. La pila de ropa en la que estos habían estado escondidos era la suya propia, no había razón alguna para que Viktor las revisara, así que el lugar de escondite era seguro. O eso al menos era lo que Yuuri había creído.

La vista de aquel espacio vacío con sus ropas completamente fuera de la vista, puso final a su particular optimismo. Yuuri sintió su corazón saltar incómodamente en su pecho, sus ojos escanearon el lugar en busca de la ropa faltante y, por consiguiente, los anillos perdidos.

Cuando su busqueda probó ser inútil, Yuuri se giró para ver por encima de su hombro hacia donde Viktor se encontraba inocentemente doblando su ropa en la maleta, guardando sus camisas sin verse como alguien que acababa de descubrir accidentalmente el par de anillos que su novio había escondido en el guardarropa. Ante la vista, Yuuri se forzó a calmarse e intentar pensar con tranquilidad.

—Viktor —le llamó, asegurándose de que su voz se mantuviera calma y sin ápice alguno de la preocupación que se encontraba construyéndose dentro de él—. ¿Qué sucedió con mi ropa? ¿La que guardaba en la parte de arriba del armario?

Cuando Viktor se giró para verlo inocentemente, Yuuri señaló torpemente hacia el ahora vacío espacio, forzándose a sí mismo a mantener su rostro completamente neutral. No quería delatarse y arruinarlo todo si resultaba que Viktor continuaba sin saber lo que había estado escondido entre aquellas prendas. La perfecta y romántica propuesta que había estado planeando por semanas no funcionaría si escupía todo y le decía a Viktor que estaba entrando en pánico por la posible pérdida de un par de anillos.

Ante el gesto de Yuuri, la expresión de Viktor se transformó en una de entendimiento y señaló hacia la maleta a medio llenar de Yuuri que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

—Está allí —explicó con una cálida sonrisa, para luego regresar a trabajar en su equipaje—. Me di cuenta que ciertas de las ropas que estaban allí son algunas de las que te gusta llevar a las competencias, así que las dejé en tu maleta para que recordaras empacarlas esta mañana.

Cuando Yuuri dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado de la sala, se encontró con que la pila de ropa entre la que había escondido los anillos sí se encontraba sobre su maleta. Aquel había sido un lindo gesto por parte de Viktor e hizo que su corazón se acelerará ligeramente, pero no ayudó a disminuir la oleada de preocupación dentro de él. Por la forma en que Viktor actuaba, no parecía haber descubierto nada entre sus ropas, pero eso no explicaba a donde habían ido a parar los anillos. Definitivamente habían estado entre esa pila de ropa, Yuuri estaba seguro de ello. Los había sacado suficientes veces como para no saberlo.

Después de una última y rápida mirada al guardarropa para asegurarse de que los anillos en realidad ya no estaban allí, Yuuri se apresuró a dirigirse a la pila de ropa que Viktor había dejado sobre su maleta para escudriñar dentro de esta lo más calladamente posible, rezando porque Vikor no lo notara y empezara hacer preguntas. Los anillos habían estado metidos entre su capucha del club de patinaje de Detroit y aquella otra de color rosa brillante con el escrito de "Katsudamn" que Phichit había comprado para él como broma la última vez que se habían visto, pero cuando Yuuri busco entre estas, la caja no apareció por ningún lado.

Con la preocupación aumentando, Yuuri miró al piso debajo de la maleta, preguntándose si tal vez la caja había caído en algún lugar. Sin embargo, y sin importar que tan persistentemente buscaba, la pequeña caja no se hallaba en ningún sitio.

Manteniendo su postura deliberadamente relajada, Yuuri volvió dirigirse hacia el armario, escaneado el piso de la habitación frenéticamente por la esquina de su ojo sin encontrar rastro de la caja. Una búsqueda más profunda en el armario terminó sin resultados y Yuuri tuvo que suprimir el deseo de esconder su rostro entre sus manos y soltar un gruñido de frustración. No podía creerlo, después de esperar semanas para crear la propuesta de matrimonio perfecta lo había arruinado todo perdiendo los anillos. Él y Viktor volarían para la final al día siguiente, perdería la oportunidad si no los encontraba antes de eso.

—Yuuri, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Viktor, cerrando su maleta al tiempo que observaba a Yuuri con un poco de preocupación en su expresión. Claramente, Yuuri no había estado escondiendo su creciente pánico tan bien como él creía.

—Estoy bien —respondió Yuuri con el rostro todavía volteado en caso de que su expresión lo delatara. No había necesidad de alertar a Viktor aún.

Encontraría los anillos, tenía que hacerlo. No pudieron haber ido lejos después de todo, la caja probablemente se había caído de entre la pila de ropa y rodado debajo de la cama o algo parecido. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que Viktor saliera de la habitación y entonces podría buscar apropiadamente, encontrar los anillos, y empacarlos antes de que sus sueños de brindarle a Viktor la perfecta propuesta de matrimonio se derrumbaran a su alrededor.

Los siguientes minutos fueron casi insoportables, Yuuri se sintió casi al borde durante todo el tiempo que intentó empacar con una aparente calma, observando a Viktor cada cierto tiempo y esperando que se marchara para que él pudiera realizar su búsqueda sin ser observado. Finalmente, después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, Viktor abandonó la habitación para dirigirse hacia la cocina, y Yuuri aprovechó la oportunidad inmediatamente. Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, el nipón se tiró al suelo para revisar debajo de la cama y escondió el sentimiento de decepción al no encontrar nada allí. Revisó arriba y debajo del armario, pero salió con las manos vacías. Los anillos se había desvanecido.

Sentándose sobre sus talones, Yuuri pasó su mirada por la habitación desesperadamente, la irracional esperanza de que la caja simplemente apareciera de la nada era lo único que le impedía simplemente hundir su rostro entre sus manos y gruñir por la frustración. La habitación tenía un diseño minimalista, si Viktor había sacado la caja de entre la pila de ropa de forma inconsciente, habían muy pocos lugares en donde esta pudo haber caído, y Yuuri ya había revisado en todos. A menos que Viktor hubiera escondido los anillos deliberadamente, lo cual le parecía poco probable, Yuuri no tenía idea de donde mas buscar.

Inesperadamente, Yuuri sintió un suave empujón contra su brazo y se giró para encontrarse con Vicchan sentado junto a él, presionando su húmeda nariz contra la manga de su camisa antes de pasar su cabeza contra su costado a modo de consuelo. Yuuri sonrió y levantó la mano para acariciar a Vicchan detrás de sus orejas, sintiéndose relajar ligeramente. Vicchan siempre había sido bueno en detectar cuando Yuuri estaba mal y necesitaba de alguien que lo animara.

Perder los anillos no era tan malo, razonó Yuuri para sí mismo, aunque todavía podía sentir la frustración hacia sí mismo quemando dentro de su ser. De seguro habrían joyerías cerca del estadio en donde el Grand Prix Final se llevaría a cabo, podría simplemente comprar otro par allí, aunque su cuenta bancaria ciertamente no se lo agradecería. O podría simplemente esperar a que volvieran a casa y buscar con la esperanza de que los anillos aparecieran en alguna parte. Había querido proponersele a Viktor en el Grand Prix Final porque sabía lo mucho que aquello significaría para el ruso, pero no sería el fin del mundo si no lo hacía. Viktor lo amaba, Yuuri sabía eso. El ruso probablemente sería feliz aun si Yuuri se le proponía con un anillo de plástico en el pasillo de su apartamento.

Vicchan dejó salir un ladrido y se pegó aún mas a su dueño, empujando su nariz contra el brazo de este. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Makkachin soltó un resoplido desde el otro lado de la habitación para luego correr y unirseles con la cola ondeando felizmente, estando claramente en busca de apapachos.

Yuuri levantó la mano en dirección a Makkachin y este dejó salir otro resoplido, el sonido escuchandose extrañamente conocido. Por un segundo, Yuuri no fue capaz de adivinar el porqué de aquel cambio, pero a medida que Makkachin se aproximaba, el nipón noto un destello de negro entre los dientes del perrito. Un muy familiar destello negro.

— ¡Makkachin! —exclamó Yuuri, sintiendo una mezcla de molestia y alivio pasar a través de él al darse cuenta de que era lo que Makkachin sostenía entre su dentadura. Makkachin simplemente movió su cola, resoplando de nuevo alrededor de la caja que aun se encontraba atrapada entre sus dientes. Cuando Yuuri movió su brazo para intentar tomarlo, el can bajó la parte superior de su cuerpo y se meneó, observando emocionado a Yuuri de la misma forma que hacia siempre cuando quería jugar.

—Suéltalo —ordenó Yuuri lo más severamente que pudo. Se rehusaba a ser vencido por los adorables ojos de cachorro que Makkachin le estaba haciendo. En otra situación no hubiera sido capaz de resistir, pero este era un juego que se rehusaba a continuar. Makkachin claramente no tenía malas intenciones, probablemente había recogido la caja del lugar en que esta había caído, pero Yuuri tenía que quitársela de la boca y volverla a esconder antes de que…

— ¡Makkachin! —llamó Viktor desde la cocina, su voz se coló por la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio y tanto Makkachin como Yuuri giraron sus cabezas en aquella dirección al mismo tiempo. Las orejas de Makkachin se movieron ante la voz de su dueño y Yuuri pudo ver lo que este estaba a punto de hacer incluso antes de que sucediera.

— ¡Makkachin, no! —siseó Yuuri, al tiempo que estiraba el brazo para agarrar al perrito, pero fue un segundo demasiado tarde. El suave pelaje alrededor del collar de Makkachin se deslizó entre sus dedos al tiempo que este saltaba alejándose de él, yendo en dirección hacia Viktor. Yuuri saltó para atraparlo de nuevo y trató de agarrar el collar de Makkachin, pero sus dedos no sujetaron más que aire al tiempo que el perrito se marchaba.

Maldiciendo suavemente para sí mismo, Yuuri pasó por la puerta a toda velocidad para correr tras Makkachin, Vicchan siguiendo su paso a su lado. Cuando estuvo en la sala de estar, se encontró con Makkachin sentado junto a Viktor, jadeando felizmente hacia la caja que orgullosamente había dejado junto a los pies de su amo. El rostro de Viktor se llenó de confusión al tiempo que se agachaba a tomar el objeto y Yuuri sintió su corazón paralizarse en su pecho.

Se suponía que fuera una sorpresa, un momento especial, pero a penas tuvo tiempo de soltar un desperado "¡Viktor, espera!" antes de que este levantara la tapa superior de la caja y observara lo que había dentro.

Viktor se congeló. Yuuri se congeló. Makkachin se veía muy complacido consigo mismo, empujando su cabeza contra la pierna inmóvil de Viktor mientras este se mantenía observando los anillos.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, el cual solo era llenado por el sonido de los jadeos de ambos perritos, antes de que Viktor hablara finalmente.

—Yuuri —dijo, sus ojos finalmente apartándose de la caja para dirigirse hacia el lugar donde Yuuri se hallaba todavía completamente paralizado—. ¿Que son…? ¿Que son estos?

Yuuri pudo ver el modo en que Viktor tragó al hablar, la línea de su garganta trabajando mientras intentaba mantener su voz calmada, a pesar de que Yuuri podía notar el shock en sus ojos.

—Um, —respondió Yuuri elocuentemente, antes de golpearse mentalmente. Todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era hundirse en el suelo y desaparecer, y con suerte, que jamás lo volvieran a encontrar. No era así como se suponía que serían las cosas, con él congelado en la puerta y Viktor sosteniendo la caja que además estaba cubierta ligeramente con baba de perro. Había planeado todo para que fuera una propuesta perfectamente romántica, y se las había arreglado para arruinarlo de todos modos con la ayuda de Makkachin, el traidor.

Viktor todavía estaba observándolo, sus ojos completamente abiertos mientras esperaba por una respuesta. Yuuri tragó pesadamente antes de hablar y sus palabras salieron apresuradamente mientras trataba de explicarse.

—La final se acerca —soltó rápidamente mientras observaba sus manos y permitía que sus dedos se enredaran entre ellos. Todo le había parecido más sencillo al planearlo en su mente, pero ahora el momento estaba aquí y todos sus planes habían sido arrojados por la ventana; y repentinamente ya no tenia idea de que decir—. Los vi en una tienda y quise que tuviéramos un amuleto de la suerte para que ambos pudiéramos patinar lo mejor que pudiéramos. Además quería darte un regalo en agradecimiento por toda tu ayuda y…

Su voz se apagó, encongiendose incomodamente ante la situación y el como nada estaba sucediendo como lo deseaba. Preparándose, Yuuri levantó la mirada, observando el rostro de Viktor que se hallaba aun en completo shock y el como sostenía la caja apretadamente entre sus dedos.

—Yuuri, esto es… estos son —comenzó a decir Viktor antes de detenerse, sus ojos luciendo sospechosamente brillantes bajo las luces de la cocina—. ¿Son anillos de compromiso?

—Ah, sí —confirmó Yuuri, sus uñas se clavaron en la palma de su mano mientras mentalmente se maldecía por haber arruinado las cosas tan tremendamente. Había querido brindarle a Viktor la propuesta de matrimonio perfecta, no que encontrara los anillos accidentalmente mientras él balbuceaba incoherentemente en lugar de simplemente hacer la pregunta.

Viktor no dijo nada durante unos segundos, dedicándose a simplemente observar los anillos con los ojos muy abiertos y una completa expresión de asombro en su rostro. Luego, antes de que Yuuri tuviera tiempo de incluso pensar, Viktor cruzó el espacio que los separaba y tiró de él para atraerlo hacia un desordenado beso. El ángulo no era el correcto y sus narices se chocaron incómodamente, pero a Yuuri no le importó porque los brazos del ruso se encontraban sujetándolo firmemente y podía saborear la sonrisa de este contra sus labios y ver el brillo en sus ojos. Yuuri sintió como la tensión se desvaneció de su cuerpo ante ello y correspondió el beso, presionando todo lo que tenía que decir contra los labios de Viktor. Puede que las cosas no hubieran salido como él quería, pero en ese momento ya no le importaba.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? —dijo Viktor radiantemente cuando finalmente se separaron y Yuuri asintió, sintiendo como el pulso del ruso se aceleraba bajo su piel y viendo la deslumbrante sonrisa que cruzó el rostro de este ante la confirmación.

—Sí —confirmó, y Viktor volvió a tirar de él en un abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Yuuri mientras los mantenía abrazados.

Yuuri permitió que sus ojos se cerraran, disfrutando del abrazo, pero después de unos segundos se forzó a separarse para poner un poco de espacio entre ellos. Nada había salido de acuerdo al plan, pero aún tenía tiempo para al menos salvar algo de este. Y sin importar lo tierno que fuera el mensajero, Viktor se merecía mucho más que una caja tirada a sus pies y una explicación apresurada. Si realmente iba a proponerse aquí y ahora, Yuuri quería intentar al menos hacer algo bien.

Viktor se encontraba todavía sosteniendo la caja, pero la dejó ir facilmente cuando Yuuri se la quitó para sacar una de las bandas de oro y colocarla en el dedo del ruso, escuchando como la respiración de este se entrecortaba ante su acción.

—Viktor —dijo, trató de mantener su voz calmada pero todavía podía escuchar una ligera duda en sus palabras. Llevaba semanas soñando con este momento y no era para nada como lo había imaginado, pero aquello no parecía importar ahora que Viktor se encontraba observándolo con reverencia en su mirar. Yuuri pudo sentir la calidez rebosar en su pecho, un amor demasiado grande como para ser contenido—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—Por supuesto —dijo Viktor con la voz ahogada, sonriendo a pesar de las gotas de humedad que Yuuri veía formándose en sus ojos—. Por supuesto que lo haré.

A pesar de creer estar completamente seguro de cuál sería la respuesta de Viktor, Yuuri no pudo evitar sentir alivio fluir por su cuerpo ante aquellas palabras. Abrió su boca para volver a hablar, pero Viktor lo cortó con otro beso; uno tan apasionado como el anterior, pero mucho más lento y dulce. Yuuri le correspondió, deslizando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Viktor y tirando de esta para presionarlo contra él, saboreando la familiar sensación de los labios del ruso contra los suyos. Era algo que ya había hecho miles de veces antes y que haría mil veces mas, y aun así nunca dejaría de sentir que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por la intensidad de sus latidos.

Se tomaron más tiempo antes de separarse esta vez, ambos perdidos en le momento hasta que Yuuri finalmente se apartó.

—No era así como planeaba que esto se diera —admitió para Viktor mientras regulaba su respiracion, apartaba la mirada, y sentía sus mejillas colorearse por la vergüenza. La caja todavía tenía impresas huellas de los dientes de Makkachin, y su cocina era un escenario que estaba lejos de ser el mas romantico. Todo lo que Yuuri pudo hacer fue lamentarse por la imagen de la propuesta de matrimonio perfecta que ahora habían perdido. Era difícilmente la romántica situación que sabía que Viktor hubiera amado.

Un par de suaves manos acunaron su rostro, elevandolo, y Yuuri levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Viktor sonriendole; sus manos sintiéndose cálidas y cómodas contra las mejillas de Yuuri.

—Eso no importa, fue perfecto —le dijo sonriendo, y Yuuri pudo leer la honestidad en sus ojos y la felicidad en su voz—. Fue perfecto porque lo hiciste tú.

Hubo una pausa mientras se miraban el uno al otro, y de repente Viktor apartó su mirada al tiempo que sus hombros comenzaban a sacudirse bajo las manos de Yuuri. El nipón entró en pánico por un segundo, preguntándose salvajemente si Viktor había comenzado a llorar, pero un segundo después reconoció la risa que estaba sacudiendo la figura de su prometido.

—Viktor, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó, escuchando la confusión en su voz al hablar en busca de una explicación.

—Esta tampoco era la forma en la que yo había planeado que se esto diera —explicó Viktor, aunque sus palabras poco ayudaron a aclarar las dudas de Yuuri. Antes de que este pudiera hablar de nuevo, sin embargo, las manos de Viktor ya habían desaparecido mientras este se dirigía apresuradamente hacia la puerta del dormitorio para luego desaparecer temporalmente. Yuuri esperó confundido durante varios segundos antes de que Viktor reapareciera con dos piezas de papel apretadas entre sus manos.

Tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el ruso se los ofreció a Yuuri y este los tomó dudosamente, no muy seguro de que esperar. Lo que sea que eso haya sido, no era para nada lo que veía ahora en el papel.

—¿Boletos de avión? —le preguntó confundido al tiempo que revisaba los tickets y trataba de comprender su significado—. ¿Para Barcelona?

Yuuri pudo sentir como sus ojos se abrían ampliamente conforme hablaba, la implicación completa de aquel destino finalmente golpeándolo al tiempo que terminaba de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Barcelona. El lugar en donde, hace un año, todo había cambiado para ellos en la mejor de las formas.

—No eras el único que tenía planeado proponerse —sonrió Viktor con la voz llena de afecto—. Simplemente te me adelantaste.

—Viktor —comenzó a decir Yuuri sintiendo como su garganta volvía a apretarse al tiempo que bajaba la mirada para volver a observar los boletos. La fecha puesta en estos era unos días después de la final, Viktor claramente tenía planeado llevarlo a Barcelona tan pronto la competencia hubiera terminado. Si la propuesta de Yuuri hubiera salido según el plan, de todos modos hubiera sido el primero en hacerlo. Pero el saber que Viktor había estado planeando lo mismo que Yuuri hizo que otra gran emoción se derramara dentro de él.

—Ahora es mi turno —añadió Viktor al tiempo que retiraba la caja de las manos de Yuuri para sacar el segundo anillo, tomando luego la mano de este y acariciar los nudillos suavemente con sus dedos. La suavidad en su rostro casi forzó al nipón a apartar la mirada, sintiendo la familiar picazon en sus ojos ante la vista. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos y de algún modo habían terminado aquí, con Viktor observandolo como si fuera la cosa más preciada en el mundo. Yuuri no creía que algún día pudiera dejar de sentirse sobrecogido por ello.

Con gran cuidado, Viktor deslizó el anillo sobre el dedo anular del nipón, el cual era la pareja perfecta del que llevaba en su propio dedo. Cuando el anillo estuvo seguramente colocado, Viktor levantó la mano de Yuuri y presionó y delicado beso sobre sus nudillos, sus calidos labios presionando contra el frío metal al mismo tiempo. Yuuri pudo sentir como su corazón se apretaba en su pecho y Viktor sonrió ante la vista, colocando otro beso sobre el anillo antes de moverse hacia los dedos del nipón. Cuando llegó a la punta de sus dedo anular, el ruso gentilmente movió giró la mano de Yuuri para besar su palma y luego la muñeca de este.

Deslizando una mano debajo del mentón de Viktor, Yuuri tiró de la cabeza de este para besar sus labios suavemente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del ruso en un abrazo para luego esconder su cabeza entre su cuello. Distantemente, Yuuri escuchó como Viktor suspiraba contento para luego hundir su rostro contra su piel. El momento pareció alargarse para siempre, perfecto e irrompible, rodeados de nada más que el otro.

—Deberíamos casarnos en Hasetsu —murmuró Viktor contra su hombro, sonando feliz de tener a Yuuri contra él. Yuuri hizo un sonido de aprobación, sintiendo una pequeña emoción ante la imagen mental que esas palabras habían conjurado. Hasetsu era el lugar donde la historia realmente había comenzado para él, hace tantos años, cuando había visto a Viktor patinar a través de esa vieja televisión y había comenzando a andar por el camino que lo había llevado hasta aquí. Con Viktor entre sus brazos y la promesa de un "para siempre".

—Podríamos hacerlo durante el verano —musitó Viktor al tiempo que se apartaba ligeramente, pero manteniéndose todavía cerca—. O en el invierno. Siempre me ha encantado la idea de una boca de invierno.

Ambas formas sonaban perfectas para Yuuri, cualquier cosa sonaba perfecta porque solo casarse con Viktor ya era perfecto en sí mismo. Así que, como sea que se diera, él sería feliz.

—Pero tendremos que esperar hasta que la temporada termine —añadió Viktor con una sonrisa juguetona—. Y a que yo gane el oro.

—Creo que te refieres a cuando yo gane el oro —respondió Yuuri ligeramente, permitiendo que su voz tomara el mismo tono juguetón que la del ruso. Solo porque Viktor fuera su entrenador, prometido, y el amor de su vida, no significaba que planeara dejársela fácil durante las competencias. Ambos eran muy competitivos, y Yuuri amaba el desafío que Viktor significaba y sabía que Viktor sentía lo mismo. Era el tipo de competencia amistosa en la que al final ambos sabían que no importaba quien ganara, pero molestar al otro acerca de quién ganaría la medalla se había convertido en una tradición—. Esta argolla será el único oro que ganes este año.

Mientras hablaba, Yuuri llevó su mano hasta entrelazarla con la de Viktor, pasando sus dedos suavemente por la banda de oro en la mano de este mientras el ruso reía y lo apretaba mas contra sí.

—Puedo vivir con ello —respondió Viktor con una sonrisa, y Yuuri pudo notar como la felicidad irradiaba de sus palabras, combinando perfectamente con la emoción que llenaba su propio corazón.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos antes de que Viktor volviera a hablar, su voz sonando repentinamente suave y contemplativa en medio de la silenciosa habitación.

—Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido, Yuuri —dijo al final, al tiempo que bajaba su mirada hacia los anillos que brillaban suavemente bajo la luz y luego la volvía a subir para observar a Yuuri. Las palabras fueron inesperadas, pero Yuuri pudo escuchar el casi inentendible significado detrás de estas y leer la clara emoción en los ojos del ruso—. Estoy tan feliz de tener la oportunidad de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Yuuri se acercó aún más, tomando el rostro de Viktor entre sus manos y observando como este se inclinaba contra su toque con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que suspiraba en satisfacción. Yuuri acarició la mejilla de su prometido con el dedo pulgar, disfrutando de la sensación de calidez bajo su piel, sólida y real. Viktor estaba allí con él, era suyo, tal como Yuuri era de Viktor. Habían compartido tantas cosas en el pasado, y ahora no había nada que quisieran más que compartir también el resto de sus vidas, sea cual fuera el futuro que les depare. Mientras estuvieran juntos, ellos serían felices.

—Yo también lo estoy —le respondió con una sonrisa.

.

.

* * *

 **Bienvenidos de regreso al torbellino de rivals!**  
 **Como bien dice el summary, esta parte serán pequeñas historias de la vida de nuestros protas e incluso POVS de otros personajes acerca de su relación!**  
 **E iniciamos con la propuesta de matrimonio!**  
 **Que bello *-***

 **Después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, es hermoso ver que al fin pueden ser felices este par de tontos.**

 **Espero que disfruten de este nuevo viaje conmigo!**

 **Recuerden pasarse por el fic original a dejar sus kudos y comentarios si así lo desean, Reiya-san se los agradecerá un montón :3**

 **Nos estamos viendo!**


	2. Cinco Veces Que Celestino y Yakov

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.**

 **Traducción realizada con permiso de la misma.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cinco Veces En Las Que Celestino y Yakov Se Encontraron**

 **.**

 **.**

La primera vez que Celestino Cialdini y Yakov Feltsman se encontraron, Viktor Nikiforov acababa de romper el récord mundial en el Junior Grand Prix Final.

Era de esperarse que Viktor ganara, pero Celestino de todos modos había estado apostando por el muchacho en privado a medida que la competencia avanzaba. Ninguno de sus patinadores había logrado llegar a la final ese año, pero había ido a verla de todos modos, determinado a ganar conocimiento de parte de los entrenadores más experimentados que estarían presentes y también deseando echarle un vistazo a las promesas de nivel junior de ese año. Había observado la presentación de Viktor Nikiforov durante la competencia, no siendo capaz de demostrar abiertamente su entusiasmo y apoyo al patinador que había derrotado a uno de sus estudiantes ese año, pero sintiendo de todos modos una gran satisfacción cuando los puntajes del joven fueron anunciados.

Viktor era joven, talentoso -y si los rumores eran ciertos- la próxima gran estrella del patinaje. Algunos lo describían como una persona fría y arrogante, pero Celestino había podido ver la fuerte determinación en su mirada, una entrega completa al deporte y a la perfección en el mismo. El muchacho era fascinante de observar, y Celestino no sentía remordimiento alguno por hallar satisfacción en una victoria justamente ganada. Viktor era el tipo de patinador que cualquier entrenador soñaría con tener, pero este ya había sido tomado por el prestigioso Yakov Feltsman hace mucho tiempo.

Luego de que la competencia acabó, Celestino decidió acercarse al entrenador de Nikiforov, deseando felicitarlo por la victoria de su pupilo. Yakov Feltsman era famoso en el círculo de entrenadores ya que sus patinadores estaban bajo el ojo público muy seguido. El ruso llevaba creando medallistas de oro desde mucho antes de que el mismo Celestino hubiera terminado con su carrera como patinador, por lo que cualquier aspirante a entrenador haría bien con ganarse su favor.

—Felicitaciones por la victoria de Nikiforov —le dijo Celestino al hombre mayor cuando finalmente hubo un espacio en medio del barullo a su alrededor. Observó cómo este se giraba y lo observaba sin expresión alguna.

—Gracias —respondió, su voz brusca pero educada al mismo tiempo.

—Realmente se merecía ganar el oro, sus rutinas este año son impresionantes —añadió Celestino—. Claramente lo entrenaste bien.

—A penas y si escucha lo que le digo, pero al menos conseguí inculcar algo de sentido común en él —respondió Yakov, y a pesar de que la irritación era palpable en su voz, también pudo notar un brillo de cariño en su mirada.

— ¿Donde está, por cierto? Creí que después de su victoria estaría con los reporteros durante horas —añadió Celestino por pura curiosidad mientras que miraba alrededor en busca del joven patinador de cabello plateado que se hallaba sospechosamente ausente.

—Está afuera con sus fans, respondió Yakov, sonando nada complacido con la declaración—. Fue allí tan pronto como pudo y de seguro está firmando posters y tomándose fotos con ellos.

—Que interactúe con sus fans no es tan malo, podría estar haciendo cosas peores —señaló Celestino, y Yakov dejó salir un reticente sonido de aceptación. Celestino no estaba seguro de porque el entrenador ruso parecía tan poco complacido con el hecho de que su patinador interactuara con sus fans. Era improbable que algo malo le pasara al joven patinador mientras firmaba autógrafos, a parte de adquirir el inflado ego al que muchos patinadores eran susceptibles. A Celestino no le parecía que hubiera mucho de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Veré a alguno de sus patinadores en el Mundial este año, entrenador Cialdini? —preguntó Yakov, y Celestino se sobresaltó ante el repentino cambio de tema. Por supuesto, él y Yakov ya se habían encontrado en competencias antes, pero Celestino era un entrenador relativamente nuevo en comparación con el ruso y nunca habían interactuado personalmente hasta ahora. No había tenido ni idea de que Yakov hubiera tomado interés por alguno de sus patinadores o los prospectos para futuros eventos. Aunque tenía sentido que un hombre como Yakov Feltsman tuviera un ojo en la competencia.

—Eso espero —respondió en lugar de vocalizar sus pensamientos—. Y espero ver a Nikiforov más adelante también. Se dice que pasará a la división senior después de esta temporada y estoy seguro que será interesante ver a donde lo lleva su futura carrera. Un patinador como él tiene el potencial de ser algo realmente especial.

Yakov se mantuvo en silencio por un momento y observó cómo sus ojos se desviaban brevemente, dirigiéndose hacia el hielo sobre el que su estudiante había estado hace unos momentos. Había algo en sus ojos, una suavidad que era inesperada de ver en un rostro como el suyo, y por un segundo pareció perderse en sus pensamientos o en algún recuerdo. Luego regresó a ver a Celestino, y esta vez su rostro parecía mucho menos resguardado que antes.

—Él ya es algo especial —le dijo Yakov con lo que parecía ser el reflejo de una sonrisa.

* * *

La segunda vez que Celestino Cialdini se encontró con Yakov Feltsman fue muchos años después. Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki se encontraban juntos en el podio .

Celestino llevaba como entrenador de Yuuri poco menos de un año, pero estaba orgulloso de observar como su alumno miraba a las cámaras con una sonrisa y con una medalla de bronce en su mano. Sabía que el muchacho se había sentido amargamente decepcionado al no haber podido llegar al podio en su senior debut durante el Grand Prix Final de inicio de temporada, pero Yuuri siempre había sido demasiado duro consigo mismo a pesar de ser un patinador tan joven y con tanto potencial. Era un alivio verlo sonreír ahora con una medalla.

Junto a Celestino se encontraba Yakov Feltsman, el cual también se encontraba observando hacia el podio, aunque su mirada estaba enfocada en la persona que llevaba el oro. Viktor Nikiforov era la fuerza a derribar y era claramente conocido por lo casi imposible que era quitarle el puesto en la cima del podio.

—Escuché que esta temporada decidiste entrenar al medallista de oro junior del año pasado —dijo Yakov inesperadamente mientras observaban como sus patinadores respectivos se empapaban de elogios—. Fue una buena decisión. Su rutina en el Campeonato Mundial Junior del año pasado demostró mucho potencial.

—Es un excelente patinador —concordó Celestino con una sonrisa de orgullo. En el año que llevaba conociéndolo, Yuuri había demostrado ser alguien trabajador, dedicado, y ambicioso, todos los rasgos que se apreciaban en un patinador en ascenso. Además de eso, en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, Yuuri realmente se había hecho camino en el corazón de Celestino y este sentía un gran aprecio por el joven, además estaba muy orgulloso de lo que había conseguido.

Parado en el podio, Yuuri apartó su mirada de las cámaras y de la multitud para levantarla hacia el patinador que estaba un escalón arriba de él. Al hacerlo, Celestino notó como su expresión caía y como sus ojos se entrecerraban al fulminar con su mirada a Viktor Nikiforov, quien se hallaba parado en el podio con una medalla de oro alrededor del cuello.

—No se ve particularmente feliz a pesar de ser un patinador que está por primera vez en el podio justo en el año de su debut como senior —remarcó Yakov secamente, observando con una ceja levantada la agresiva forma en que Yuuri observaba a Viktor, mientras patinador más veterano ahora observaba al joven con una mirada evaluadora.

—Quiere ser el mejor —dijo Celestino encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque Yuuri firmemente se rehusaba a mencionar al que era el actual patinador en la cima, Celestino tenía sus sospechas. Yuuri tendía a ponerse tenso cada vez que el nombre de Viktor Nikiforov era mencionado en la pista, y su deseo por ganar el oro era de conocimiento general. Viktor era conocido por ser un patinador que derrotaba a todo aquel que intentara hacerse camino a la cima, así que tenía sentido que Yuuri lo viera como su más grande competencia—. ¿Realmente puedes culparlo por ello?

—Katsuki tiene potencial —admitió Yakov—. Pero es muy altanero creer que podrá derrotar a Viktor. Todavía ni siquiera ha alcanzado su máximo potencial y aun así ya está en ligas muy superiores al resto. Nadie lo vencerá.

Celestino dejó salir un murmullo evasivo y luego regresó su mirada al podio en donde los dos patinadores finalmente habían dejado de observarse entre sí y habían devuelto su atención al público. Viktor podía parecer imbatible, pero Celestino tenía la sospecha de que eso podría cambiar en el futuro si dependía de su estudiante. Yuuri de seguro se haría camino hacia el oro solo con su terquedad como motor, siendo incapaz de retirarse ante un desafío.

—Ya lo veremos —murmuró mientras observaba a los dos muchachos parados uno a lado del otro en el podio, los cabellos color plata y los de color negro brillando bajo las luces del estadio, sus medallas colgando en sus manos junto a la del otro—. Ya lo veremos.

* * *

La tercera vez que Celestino Cialdini se encontró con Yakov Feltsman, fue en un bar.

Celestino usualmente terminaba en bares la noche en que las competencias terminaban, agradecido de finalmente tener tiempo para relajarse después del frenesí de esos días. La mayoría de los patinadores bajo su cuidado también se tomaban ese tiempo para relajarse y salían a celebrar después del final de otro campeonato mundial o simplemente se tiraban directo a sus camas para dormir y eliminar el cansancio del día. Phichit definitivamente era de los del primer grupo, y ya se había reunido con otros patinadores para salir a celebrar su victoria, en cambio Yuuri era del último grupo.

Luego de terminar con sus deberes oficiales como entrenador y comer algo rápidamente, Celestino se dirigió a resolver un último asunto para después poder ir a un bar y disfrutar de una bien merecido trago. Su habitación estaba un solo un piso arriba de la de Yuuri y Phichit, así que no le tomó mucho esfuerzo bajar por las escaleras y dirigirse a golpear la puerta de madera. Necesitaba discutir unos cuantos puntos de la agenda para el día siguiente con sus dos patinadores, y aunque sabía Phichit no estaría en la habitación, Yuuri ya le había confesado sus planes de permanecer en el hotel y tener una noche tranquila por lo que podría encargarse de pasarle la información a su compañero.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, y Celestino volvió a intentar después de unos segundos. De nuevo, no hubo respuesta, y después de varios intentos y de llamar a Yuuri por la puerta, se vio forzado a desistir.

Que Yuuri no respondiera era algo inusual. Celestino sabía que este no había salido con Phichit, Yuuri había dejado muy en claro su deseo de permanecer en el hotel ese día y en las fotos que Phichit se encontraba posteando no se podía ver a Yuuri por ningún lado, por lo tanto era claro que no había cambiado de parecer. Probablemente se encontraba en alguna otra parte del hotel, tal vez había salido a caminar o simplemente no podía escuchar las llamadas de Celestino o los golpes en la puerta debido a que tenía puestos sus audífonos o tal vez estaba en la ducha, o algo parecido.

O tal vez estaba con su amante.

Celestino trataba en lo posible de mantenerse fuera de la vida personal de sus patinadores ya que no quería parecer tan altanero como otros entrenadores parecían ser. Pero ya llevaba tiempo sospechando que Yuuri se había conseguido pareja durante las competencias, todo desde que el nipón se había escabullido dentro de la habitación que compartían la mañana siguiente del campeonato mundial hace dos años, además era muy malo para esconder las mordidas y marcas en su cuello.

Celestino lo había dejado pasar sin ningún cuestionamiento. Muchos patinadores liberaban el el estrés acumulado en las competencias con acostones casuales o arreglos semipermanentes con otros patinadores durante las temporadas competitivas, y Celestino no era quien para juzgar. Confiaba en Yuuri de forma en implicita, y amenos que le pareciera que la vida personal del nipón fuera a afectar su patinaje, no le concernía inmiscuirse de ningún modo. Si Yuuri sentía la necesidad de contárselo, lo haría.

Después de aquella primera noche hace dos años ya no habían existido más incidentes, al menos no que Celestino recordara, pero él dejaba a sus patinadores con sus propios asuntos tanto como podía así que era perfectamente posible que lo mismo hubiera vuelto a suceder sin que lo supiera. La ausencia de Yuuri en su habitacion despues de haberse negado a salir con Phichit parecía indicar que se encontraba envuelto en un asunto mucho más íntimo en estos momentos.

Celestino desestimó aquellos pensamientos y se dirigió al bar. Yuuri había trabajado brutalmente ese año, ganando el oro tanto en el Grand Prix Final como en el Campeonato Mundial. Si alguien se merecía liberar estrés en estos momentos, ese era él.

Cuando llegó al bar del hotel, se dio cuenta de que ya había un grupo de patinadores en el lugar, riendo y bebiendo junto al famoso Christophe Giacometti. Dirigiéndose al lado contrario del bar, Celestino se sentó en la barra hasta que llegó el barman y ordenó una bebida para finalmente proceder a relajarse.

Fue solamente cuando ya se encontraba sentado que noto al hombre en el asiento cercano a él, quien se encontraba inclinado sobre su bebida con una sombría expresión en su rostro.

Celestino no había tenido una verdadera conversación con Yakov Feltsman en años, a pesar de que se habían topado al pasar varias veces. Con sus mejores patinadores envueltos en una notoria rivalidad, era natural que se hubieran topado en las competencias a través de los años, aunque la única interacción que habían tenido era asentimientos de cabeza hacia el otro y muy breves conversaciones.

—Felicitaciones a ti y a Viktor por los resultados el dia de hoy —dijo por cortesía, deseando al menos dar el reconocimiento al entrenador a su lado tantes de que ambos se sentaran a beber en silencio. Yakov le brindó un cortante asentimiento en respuesta, aunque no parecía muy complacido por ello. Haber entrenado al que fuera el mejor patinador del mundo durante mucho tiempo para luego verlo siendo derrotado varias veces en la misma temporada debió ser doloroso.

—Felicitaciones por la medalla de oro de tu estudiante —añadió Yakov, pero había un claro aire de cortesía forzada en sus palabras.

Se escuchó otra estridente bulla del otro lado del bar, el grupo de patinadores riendo y hablando en alto mientras terminaban lo que parecía ser otra ronda. Las travesuras del grupo hicieron que Celestino sonriera ligeramente al recordar sus propios días de patinador con cariño.

—Hubiera creído que Viktor estaría allí celebrando con ellos —mencionó de forma casual al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza el lugar donde Christophe se inclinaba sobre el bar, ordenando otra bebida mientras coqueteaba con el avergonzado bartender. Chris y Viktor eran conocidos por ser amigos cercanos, y usualmente cuando Celestino veía a uno de ellos en las competencias el otro estaba cerca.

—Parece que debió tener un compromiso previo —dijo Yakov con una pizca de amargura en su tono de voz, para luego tomar un largo trago de la bebida que tenía en su mano.

Terminaron sus bebidas en un silencio mutuo, ninguno de ellos pareciendo necesitar añadir más a la conversación. Celestino se consideraba amigo de muchos entrenadores, pero Yakov no era uno de ellos. Eran conocidos, pero nada más. Demasiado diferentes en estilo y técnicas, además de estar separados por muchos años de experiencia como para tener la necesidad de hablar muy seguido. Y también estaba el asunto de los sentimientos que sus patinadores tenían entre sí. Celestino no creía que Yuuri se sintiera muy feliz si su entrenador se volviera cercano al de Viktor Nikiforov.

Aunque pensándolo bien, los sentimientos de Yuuri hacia ese patinador en particular eran un misterio para Celestino a pesar de los años que llevaba conociendo al nipón. Al inicio, Celestino había tomado los aparentemente negativos sentimientos de Yuuri hacia el ruso como un reflejo de su deseo por la medalla de otro, como un mero deseo de vencerlo para llegar a la cima. Pero a medida que los años pasaban, se había vuelto bastante obvio que las cosas eran mucho más complicadas de lo que creía.

Sabía que Yuuri nunca le respondería si se lo preguntaba, así que nunca lo había intentado. Yuuri era una persona claramente privada y cerrada, aun con su entrenador. Pero gradualmente se había dado cuenta que el problema con los complicados sentimientos que el nipón tenía hacia Viktor Nikiforov eran algo mucho más personales que solamente querer vencer al mejor. Mucho, mucho más personales.

Celestino continuó meditando en ello mientras bebía, para luego ordenar otro trago cuando su vaso quedó vacío. Sin embargo, eventualmente pudo sentir como el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, por lo que decidió dejarlo por esa noche. Luego de pagar su cuenta, Celestino se marchó, no sin antes asentir en forma de reconocimiento hacia el lugar en donde que Yakov se hallaba todavía.

De camino a su habitación, Celestino repasó mentalmente los planes para el día siguiente y los asuntos que tenían programados los patinadores a su cargo. Si tenía suerte, Phichit no se sentiría demasiado cansado después de una noche de celebración, tampoco Yuuri después de hacer lo que sea estuviera haciendo. O con **quien** lo estuviera haciendo.

Aunque podría estar equivocado con respecto aquella particular suposición, pensó Celestino. ya que nunca había notado que Yuuri le prestara algún tipo de especial atención a alguna persona durante las competencias o en los banquetes que se daban después. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupado enfocado en ganar o en Viktor, el hombre que tenía que derrotar para llegar a su meta. De hecho, ahora que Celestino lo pensaba bien, los ojos de Yuuri jamás se alejaban de Viktor durante las competencias.

La repentina idea que lo golpeó tan pronto cruzó por su mente provocó que Celestino se detuviera, meditando. Era algo completamente descabellado y basado completamente en la suposición y coincidencia, pero una vez que la semilla fue plantada todas las piezas empezaron a caer en su lugar y no pudo eliminar el pensamiento de su cabeza.

Yuuri y Viktor. Ahora, esa si que era una idea interesante.

* * *

La cuarta vez que Celestino Cialdini se encontró con Yakov Feltsman, fue a traves de una llamada telefonica.

—Como te atreves —espetó Celestino en el minuto exacto que contestó la llamada del otro entrenador—. ¡Como te atreves!

Habían sucedido muchas cosas desde la última vez que habían hablado, y Celestino ahora se encontraba lleno de rabia contra el hombre a otro lado de la línea. Llevaba enojado desde que la noticia de Yuuri siendo acusado por dopaje había llegado a sus oídos. Desde que un apenado empleado de la ISU le había informado que dicha noticia ya había salido a la luz. Había quedado lívido al ver el cuello y pecho de Yuuri durante la examinación y notar la impresionante cantidad de chupetones que allí se encontraban, una evidencia condenatoria que solo hacía todo mucho peor.

Celestino sabía desde hace ya tiempo que su estudiante estaba involucrado con Viktor Nikiforov, aunque nunca había estado seguro de que tanto. Desde que Yuuri había aparecido en la Rostelecom Cup usando el traje de Viktor, no mucho después de la breve conversación de Celestino con el entrenador de Nikiforov acerca que Yuuri buscaba un lugar para quedarse en Moscú, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, aunque nunca se lo había mencionado a su estudiante. Si Yuuri quisiera que lo supiera, se lo diría. Y si no, no era su asunto con quien Yuuri escogía pasar su tiempo libre.

Pero ahora, Yuuri estaba siendo acusado de trampa por el mismo hombre cuyas marcas llevaba sobre la piel como prueba de su tiempo juntos la noche anterior. La idea de que alguien hubiera usado a Yuuri para luego desecharlo de una manera tan cruel hizo que la sangre de Celestino hirviera. Estaba listo para apoyar a Yuuri en la competencia de la mejor forma que pudiera y luego buscar a Viktor Nikiforov para hacerlo desear nunca haber nacido.

Pero todo había cambiado con el programa libre del ruso, cuando la devastación escrita en el rostro y en cada línea del cuerpo de este fue claramente notoria para el mundo entero. Cuando corrió detrás de Yuuri, cuando la súplica fue clara en sus ojos. Cuando fue claro que lo que sea que había pasado entre ellos le había traído a Viktor mucho más dolor y arrepentimiento del que podía soportar.

Más tarde, cuando la historia entera fuera aclarada y se hubiera expuesto quien exactamente había hecho las acusaciones que causaron que Yuuri huyera del mundo del patinaje, posiblemente para siempre, Celestino sintió su rabia redireccionandose y enfocándose primariamente en el entrenador de Viktor y el bastardo de la ISU que había filtrado la información del nipón. Lidió con todos los asuntos legales, asegurándose de que el hombre que había arruinado la vida de Yuuri para su propio beneficio se arrepintiera el resto de sus días. Pero no podía hacer nada con respecto al otro involucrado más que sentarse y ahogarse en su propia rabia.

Legal y técnicamente hablando, Yakov Feltsman no había hecho nada malo, pero aquello no hizo que la furia de Celestino se disipara. Había escuchado la disculpa pública del entrenador ruso, habían intercambiado unos cuantos intensos y cortos correos electrónicos en el tiempo que lidiaron profesionalmente con el consiguiente debacle que enfrentaban sus respectivos patinadores, pero nada de eso ayudó calmar la furia dentro de su persona.

Cuando la inevitable llamada telefónica finalmente llegó, Celestino se rehusó a contenerse en lo más mínimo. A pesar de que reportar un posible caso de dopaje era profesionalmente aceptable, después de escuchar toda la historia por parte de un Yuuri visiblemente desencajado y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, era obvio que la forma en que el entrenador ruso lo había acusado había estado muy lejos de ser profesional.

Celestino se aseguró de decir de todo, incluso una variedad de creativos insultos que no había sentido apropiados para ser escritos en una lista de correos electrónicos que quedarían profesionalmente registrados. Mientras hablaba, pudo notar como el volumen de su voz se elevaba poco a poco hasta que se encontró gritándole al teléfono, pero no pudo conseguir que eso le importara.

Yuuri era casi como un hijo para él, le importaba muchísimo, y verlo herido de tal forma había golpeado en Celestino profundamente y le había hecho ver rojo.

Pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Celestino diera por terminado su reclamo, con Yakov completamente callado durante todo ese tiempo, simplemente escuchando hasta que la rabia de Celestino se hubiera disipado.

—Tienes razón, y de corazón te ofrezco una disculpa —fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del ruso cuando el silencio finalmente cayó en medio de ellos, y Celestino se sorprendió ante la honestidad palpable en su declaración—. Tanto a ti como al señor Katsuki, por todo el dolor y problemas que le he causado.

— ¿Por que no se lo dijiste tú mismo? —espetó Celestino en respuesta, con la rabia hacia el otro hombre todavía ardiendo dentro de él.

—No creí que le agradaran mis intentos de acercamiento —explicó Yakov, y Celestino se vio forzado a darle mérito a dicha declaración. Yakov era la última persona con la que Yuuri desearía hablar ahora mismo.

—Esperaba que tú pudieras expresarle mis disculpas si desea escucharlas —añadió Yakov—. Lo juzgué gravemente y toda la culpa cae sobre mi. Y ahora, tanto él como Viktor sufren por ello. Continuaré haciendo todo lo que esté en mis manos para que la verdad de su inocencia quede clara e incuestionable, pero no me atrevo a pedir su perdón. Solo espero que pueda saber que haré lo que sea necesario para que esto no afecte su carrera en el futuro.

— ¿Su carrera? —dijo Celestino con un hilo de voz al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza ante esas palabras, aunque Yakov no podia mirarlo—. No tienes ni idea de cómo esto le ha afectado ¿verdad? Después de lo que sucedió puede que decida no volver a patinar jamás.

Hubo una ligera pausa antes de que Yakov volviera a hablar, y el remordimiento era notable en su voz.

—De todo corazón espero que ese no sea el caso —dijo suavemente, y sonando sorpresivamente triste a los oídos de Celestino—. Cualquier concepto erróneo que haya tenido sobre en el pasado ahora ya no existe, y entiendo lo equivocados e injustos que estos fueron. Es un patinador realmente talentoso, no merece que su carrera se termine por los errores de alguien más.

—Yuuri no se merecía muchas de las cosas que le sucedieron —respondió Celestino amargamente.

—Es cierto —concordó Yakov, y cada palabra estaba teñida de arrepentimiento.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio y Celestino consideró colgar la llamada. Ya le había dicho todo lo que quería, todo lo que pensaba acerca de su comportamiento con Yuuri y cada pequeña cosa que todavía lo hacía sentir furioso. Ya no había nada más que decir, todo lo que podía hacer ahora era asegurarse de que Yuuri todavía tuviera un lugar a donde regresar si alguna vez decidía salir de su autoimpuesto aislamiento en japón y volvía a buscar su ayuda.

Pero antes de colgar, Celestino se detuvo. Había una duda mas plagando su mente.

— ¿Cómo está Nikiforov? —preguntó, y escuchó como Yakov inhalaba ásperamente al otro lado de la línea.

Al no tener contacto alguno con Yuuri, Celestino seguía sin tener idea de qué tan involucrados habían estado su patinador y Viktor Nikiforov ni qué papel había jugado Viktor en el escándalo. Nada a parte de la apresurada explicación que le dio Yuuri cuando Celestino lo había encontrado por primera vez, el hecho de que Viktor había estado presente cuando las acusaciones fueron hechas, y la posterior revelación de que no había sido Viktor quien lo había acusado formalmente ante la ISU. Pero por lo que había sucedido durante el programa libre, Celestino había sido capaz de ver claramente lo importante que Yuuri era para Nikiforov y lo mucho que todo esto lo había destruido.

Yuuri era su patinador, era sobre Yuuri donde la mayoría de la preocupación y simpatía estaba direccionada. Pero Celestino no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de preocupación por el hombre que había salido de la arena completamente devastado cuando Yuuri se había marchado. Lo que sea que Viktor Nikiforov hubiera hecho, claramente no había deseado que pasara lo que pasó.

—Arruinado —dijo Yakov simplemente con una voz tan calma y solamente como la campana de un funeral—. Lo que sucedió lo arruinó, lo que yo hice lo arruinó. Jamás quiso que hiciera esas acusaciones, trató de detenerme, y desearía con todo el corazón haberlo escuchado. Ahora está pagando por mis errores y no tengo idea de como ayudarlo.

—Lamento escuchar eso —respondió Celestino, y lo decía en serio. No había mucho que pudiera hacer por Viktor y no tenía ninguna intención de enfocarse en nadie más que en Yuuri, pero sentía lástima por el otro patinador. Por las palabras y el tono de voz de Yakov, era claro que Viktor se encontraba profundamente herido y ni la mayor cantidad de simpatía podría arreglarlo.

—No robaré más de tu tiempo —dijo Yakov después de unos segundos de silencio, con la tristeza aún clara en su voz—. Pero por favor, si el señor Katsuki está dispuesto a escuchar un mensaje, dile que me disculpo de todo corazón y que espero verlo en el próximo Grand Prix Final.

— ¿El próximo Grand Prix Final? —preguntó Celestino, confundido—. Ni siquiera ha hecho alguna declaración con respecto a si continuará o no patinando, mucho menos de si competirá en la Serie del Grand Prix.

—Estoy consciente de ello —respondió Yakov francamente, pero Celestino pudo escuchar algo más escondido en sus palabras, un especie de sutil desesperación—. Pero mantengo la esperanza.

* * *

La quinta vez que Celestino Cialdini se encontró con Yakov Feltsman, fue en una boda.

Hasetsu se veía hermoso durante la noche, había una cálido brillo en el cielo y la familia de Yuuri había iluminado el onsen con cientos de luces bajo las cuales los invitados se hallaban sentados en un círculo. La pareja principal estaba en medio, sus dedos entrelazados y viéndose radiantes mientras aceptaban la felicitaciones de las personas a su alrededor.

Celestino ya se había acercado a hablarles hace un momento, y había sentido una rafaga de emoción al ver la felicidad escrita en el rostro de Yuuri al estar parado junto a su esposo. Inicialmente, Celestino se había sentido ligeramente receloso con respecto a Viktor por todo lo que había pasado, pero no le había llevado mucho darse cuenta de lo mucho que el ruso adoraba a Yuuri y lo bien que se hacían el uno al otro. Ver feliz a Yuuri era el mejor regalo que Celestino podría recibir, y Viktor Nikiforov era parte de ello.

Luego de haberlos felicitado a ambos, Celestino se retiró a una distancia segura, permitiendo que la pareja fuera rodeada por el resto de la feliz multitud, todos ansiosos por hablar con la pareja de recién casados. Celestino se contentó con hundirse en su bebida y mantenerse a los lados, observando mientras reía como Phichit saltaba sobre su amigo y le insistía en tomarse una foto tanto a él como a Viktor. Phichit tenía un talento natural para la fotografía, y Celestino estaba seguro de que las fotos que tomara de la boda serían algo realmente especial.

Hubo un ligero cambio en el ambiente a su alrededor y Celestino se giró para ver como otra figura se situaba junto a él, las facciones del rostro de Yakov Feltsman se veían mucho menos rígidas bajo el brillo de las luces. Había un extraño resplandor en sus ojos al observar a la pareja, y se veía mucho más relajado de lo que Celestino jamás había visto.

Por un tiempo se mantuvieron allí parados en un cómodo silencio, ambos contentos con simplemente beber sus tragos y observar a los patinadores que ambos habían visto crecer.

Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que conoció a Yuuri, cuando este todavía era tímido e inseguro pero determinado al mismo tiempo. Infinitamente dedicado y con un bondadoso corazón, pero siempre lleno de una extraña tensión y nunca pareciendo completamente contento con su lugar en el mundo.

Ahora, Yuuri se veía mucho más relajado y feliz de lo jamás lo había visto; sonriendo, riendo, y mirando a su esposo con una adoración tan poderosa que le brindaba felicidad a todos a su alrededor. Yuuri había crecido por completo y era feliz, tal como Celestino siempre había soñado verlo y tan diferente al muchacho que una vez había sido.

Yuuri dijo algo y Viktor se carcajeó, el sonido transmitiendo el significado de la charla a pesar de que las palabras no pudieran. Los labios de Yuuri formaron una media sonrisa ante el sonido y los ojos de Viktor centellearon al ver a su esposo, la risa todavía en sus labios. Celestino esperaba que Phichit hubiera capturado el momento en fotografía. Era una escena simple, pero que merecía ser preservada para siempre.

—Se ven felices ¿verdad? —comentó Yakov suavemente, con los ojos todavía fijos en la pareja.

—Totalmente —concordó Celestino, notando la silenciosa felicidad en las palabras del entrenador.

—Bien —respondió Yakov con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Es lo más que me he demorado!  
Lo siento!  
No tengo excusas!  
Por eso, junto con este cap, he traído en "Lo que se dice en tumbrl" unos flics del Fic de "Matrimonio arreglado AU" que aparecen entre los fics del universo rivals.**

 **Por el momento, vemos un poco de los pensamientos de Celestino y Yakov con respecto a la relación de sus pupilos, me parece lindo como Celestino cuidaba a Yuuri :)**

 **MUCHISIMAS** **GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER.** **  
 **A todos los que leyeron, comentaron, siguieron y dieron favorito a este fic.** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! **

**Recuerden pasarse por el fic original a dejar sus kudos y comentarios si así lo desean, Reiya-san se los agradecerá un montón :3**

 **Nos estamos viendo!**


	3. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.**

 **Traducción realizada con permiso de la misma.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
ADVERTENCIA: VIKTOR BOTTOM/PASIVO/UKE  
**

* * *

 **Aftermath**

Caminar con Yuuri por las tiendas navideñas de Barcelona se sentía como un sueño.

Sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados, la cálida mano de Yuuri siendo la prueba de que estaban juntos y que esto era real. Yuuri estaba aquí, estaban allí juntos, y nada podía ser más perfecto.

Durante los días que pasaron después que terminara el Grand Prix Final, Yuuri y él apenas y se separaron. Los Campeonatos Nacionales de ambos estaban a las puertas, pero se rehusaron a marcharse con sus entrenadores una vez que la competencia terminó. Habían estado separados durante demasiado tiempo, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a marcharse tan pronto.

Así que permanecieron en Barcelona, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Todo era tal y como Viktor siempre soñó; hablar y reír junto a Yuuri, pasar tiempo con él, y volver a conocerlo como si fuera la primera vez. Cayeron fácilmente en un sencillo ritmo, tal y como lo habían hecho en el tiempo que pasaron juntos en Moscú. Dos partes de un todo, dos lados de la misma moneda, sin nada interponiéndose entre ellos.

Mientras caminaban, Viktor se giró para ver a Yuuri y notó como los ojos de éste brillaban bajo las luces navideñas tal y como hacían siempre que el nipón se encontraba pensando. Habían pasado juntos el día entero, primero hicieron turismo por Barcelona y luego se dirigieron cenar, platicando todo el tiempo. Viktor jamás podría tener suficiente de la voz de Yuuri, algo nuevo del nipón se revelaba cada vez que hablaba y eso solo hacía que Viktor lo amara mucho mas. Ahora se encontraban caminando juntos en un cómodo silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de caminar junto al otro.

—Viktor, tu cumpleaños es en navidad ¿verdad? —preguntó Yuuri inesperadamente, elevando su voz sobre las risas y murmullos de los compradores a su alrededor.

—Sí —respondió Viktor al tiempo que se giraba para ver a Yuuri con una sonrisa—. Aunque en Rusia no celebramos la Navidad ese día. Tampoco celebramos los cumpleaños antes de la fecha.

—Oh, ya veo —respondió Yuuri. Luego se quedaron en silencio por un momento, y Viktor se mantuvo observando al nipón todo el rato.

—Me gustaría poder estar allí contigo —añadió Yuuri después de unos segundos, al tiempo que sus ojos y hombros caían—. Me he perdido de muchas cosas en el pasado. No quiero perderme esto también ahora que ya estamos juntos.

—Tenerte conmigo aquí en estos momentos ya es suficiente para mi —le tranquilizó Viktor al tiempo que acunaba el rostro del nipón con una de sus manos y se detenían frente a una tienda. Los Campeonatos Nacionales, tanto el ruso como el japonés, estaban aproximándose, y ambos se cruzaban con el cumpleaños de Viktor. Al ruso eso nunca antes le había importado, igual no tenía mucho que celebrar. Siempre le había parecido que era cosa de simplemente volverse un año más viejo y tener una medalla más en su colección. Ahora, finalmente tenía alguien con quien quería celebrar. Pero la carrera de Yuuri era primero, sin importar lo mucho que Viktor deseara que este estuviera siempre a su lado. Después de todo, todavía tendrían mucho tiempo para estar juntos luego de que sus respectivas competencias terminaran.

—Además, puedes venir a verme tan pronto ganes el oro en las nacionales de Japón —añadió con una sonrisa, y observó como Yuuri se la regresaba al tiempo que apretaba su mano—. Demuestrale al mundo tu amor y luego vuelve a mi. Puede que no sea capaz de ir a verte en persona, pero no apartaré mis ojos de ti. Eso te lo prometo.

—Eso me encantaría —respondió Yuuri suavemente, su voz llena de una felicidad que hizo que el corazón de Viktor saltara.

—Makkachin te extraña —añadió Viktor sabiendo lo emocionado que estaría el perrito al tener a Yuuri de nuevo en casa—. Estoy seguro que amará tenerte de vuelta en Rusia.

El pensamiento de tener que separarse pronto era doloroso, pero el saber que Yuuri iría a verlo tan pronto como sus agendas se los permitieran aligeraba el dolor. No podía esperar a tener a Yuuri de vuelta en su apartamento y acurrucarse con él sobre el sofá mientras la nieve caía en el exterior. Esta vez como una pareja real, tal como Viktor siempre lo deseó.

Un repentino grito a un lado de ellos los sacó del momento y ambos se giraron para encontrarse con un grupo de personas que los miraba emocionadamente a unos metros de distancia. Viktor tuvo que reprimir un gruñido.

—Tiempo de irse —le dijo rápidamente y Yuuri asintió, observando al grupo con la misma exasperada expresión, para luego agarrar el brazo de Viktor y arrastrarlo lejos.

Después del beso que había sido televisado internacionalmente, el público, los fans y los paparazzis habían rastreado cada uno de sus movimientos. Después de patinar por años, ambos estaban preparados para lidiar con los medios y eran igual de buenos evadiéndolos, pero de algún modo las personas parecían saber donde encontrarlos al final. No ayudaba el que al parecer todos sabían que Nikiforov y Katsuki todavía se encontraban juntos en Barcelona a pesar de que ya todos los demás patinadores se habían ya marchado.

Viktor amaba a sus fans y amaba estar en el ojo público, pero había momentos en los que prefería estar solo, e intentar tener una cita con su novio era uno de esos momentos. Yuuri le había confesado hace unos días el cómo la opinión de los medios y los fans le había afectado negativamente en el pasado, y Viktor no quería que su tiempo juntos se viera arruinado por la prensa que andaba en busca de su próximo escándalo.

Yuuri y él esquivaron la multitud, la mano del nipón se aferrándose fuertemente a la suya. Yuuri no parecía muy molesto porque se hubiera interrumpido su momento; es más, sonreía mientras arrastraba a Viktor través de la multitud y lo llevaba detrás de una caseta, claramente encontrando todo el asunto algo divertido.

Eventualmente, el sonido de los fans emocionados desapareció detrás de ellos y Yuuri tiró de Viktor hacia una calle lateral, para luego meterse dentro de un callejón donde finalmente se detuvieron, luchando por respirar. Por unos segundos solo se quedaron mirando, agitados y jadeantes, luego Yuuri soltó una carcajada y Viktor se le unió, siendo incapaz de contenerse. Ambos se veían ridículos y, a pesar de lo irritante que había sido la interrupción de su cita, la situación era objetivamente hilarante.

—Bueno, un callejón no era exactamente el lugar en el que pensaba terminar esta noche —bromeó Viktor, para luego estremecerse ligeramente al sentir el frío golpear su nariz. Al levantar la mirada, notó como empezaban caer pequeños copos de nieve y cómo se disolvian al tocar la superficie.

—No me importa en qué lugar esté, siempre y cuando sea contigo —respondió Yuuri al tiempo que se acercaba a Viktor, cuyos ojos volvieron a enfocarse sobre él. Notó como los primeros copos se aferraban a su cabello y pestañas, y luego levantaba su mano para tirar de Viktor y acercarlo a él, sus suaves labios presionando contra los del ruso en tierno beso.

Viktor se derritió contra el beso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Yuuri para acercarlo incluso más. Se habían besado cientos de veces en los últimos días, y aun así cada vez se sentía como la primera, el calor y la emoción pasando a través de él con la misma fuerza. Los dedos de Yuuri se enredaron en su cabello, esta vez sin restricciones ya que estaban solos, y Viktor pudo sentirlo sonreír contra sus labios.

Se separaron después de unos segundos, la nieve todavía aferrándose al cabello de Yuuri a medida que caía con más fuerza a su alrededor. Viktor aún se aferraba a Yuuri y pudo sentir el ligero estremecimiento que pasó a través del cuerpo de este. La temperatura empezaba a bajar drásticamente con el aparecer de la noche.

—Deberíamos regresar al hotel —murmuró al tiempo que levantaba la mano para eliminar la nieve en el cabello de Yuuri, y este asintió de acuerdo.

Juntos, se hicieron camino a través de las calles más concurridas, ambos manteniendo sus gorros lo más bajos posible y el rostro gacho en un intento de evitar atraer más atención indeseada sobre ellos. Viktor sabía que vendría el momento, pronto si dependía de él, en el que se aseguraría de que cada mirada estuviera sobre ellos. Presumiría a Yuuri ante el mundo y dejaría muy claro lo mucho que lo adoraba. Pero por ahora, este momento era solo de ellos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al hotel, ambos se dirigieron automáticamente a la habitación de Viktor, eliminando el frío de sus cuerpos tan pronto entraron. Desde el día del programa libre, Yuuri prácticamente se había mudado a su habitación de hotel. Técnicamente todavía existía una habitación alquilada bajo el nombre de Yuuri, pero esta yacía abandonada. La ropa del nipón colgaba del guardarropa de Viktor, su cepillo de dientes se hallaba junto al del ruso en la encimera del baño, y sus medallas yacían juntas sobre el escritorio, los lazos entrelazados.

Cada vez que Viktor las veía, una nueva ola de felicidad atravesaba su cuerpo. A veces se despertaba a mitad de la noche, convencido de que todo había sido un sueño y que se encontraría en su departamento en San Petersburgo con nada más que el fantasma de Yuuri junto a él, el eco de lo que pudo ser. Pero cada noche cuando sus ojos se abrían, su corazón latiendo aceleradamente mientras buscaba a tientas al otro lado de la cama, Viktor veía el brillo de las medallas colocadas una a lado de la otra y sus dedos tocaban la suave piel de quien yacía junto a él. Yuuri, acurrucado a su lado, siendo real, tangible, y encontrándose indudablemente allí.

Solo el pensamiento provocó la necesidad de buscar de nuevo el toque de Yuuri, por lo que descansó su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de este. Ahora que tenía el permiso de tocarlo libremente, ya no podía parar. Se había vuelto adicto a la sensación de la calidez de Yuuri bajo su mano.

Yuuri se giró para verlo, sus ojos luciendo suaves bajo el brillo dorado de la habitación; pero antes de que pudiera hablar, fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que venía de su teléfono. La molestia se reflejó brevemente en la expresión de Yuuri, pero de todos modos se dispuso a sacar su teléfono del bolsillo, sus cejas frunciéndose ligeramente mientras leía el mensaje en pantalla.

—Es Celestino —le dijo a modo de explicación—. Me está preguntando cuándo planeo regresar para empezar a entrenar para las nacionales.

Viktor soltó un murmullo de simpatía, para luego seguir a Yuuri y caminar junto a él por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama en el centro de esta y hundirse en ella. Él también había recibido un mensaje parecido por parte de Yakov el día anterior. Su entrenador estaba feliz por él y había cedido fácilmente ante su deseo de permanecer con Yuuri en barcelona después de que la final hubiera terminado; pero mientras más se acercaban las nacionales, más insistía con que Viktor necesitaba regresar pronto a San Petersburgo para prepararse, a menos que quisiera perder su título nacional contra Yuri.

—No quiero ir —suspiró Yuuri, sus hombros cayeron y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Viktor—. Tampoco quiero que te vayas. Se siente como si apenas hubiésemos tenido tiempo para estar juntos y ya tenemos que separarnos.

—No es para siempre —señaló Viktor, a pesar de que la idea de separarse de Yuuri todavía enviaba una corriente helada a través de su corazón. Yuuri iluminaba su mundo entero, y todo le parecería mucho más oscuro cuando este ya no estuviera—. Además, tienes una medalla de oro que ganar en los nacionales. Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta besar el oro.

—Parece que olvidas que también tengo una que ganar en los mundiales —respondió Yuuri, acoplándose al tono bromista de Viktor y elevando sus cejas a conciencia, sus ojos llenos de un juguetón desafío.

—Puede que tengas un récord mundial, Yuuri Katsuki —respondió Viktor con una media sonrisa, amando el competitivo afecto en los ojos de Yuuri—. Pero yo también. Y este año, el oro será mío.

Después de tanto tiempo de haber sido enfrentados contra el otro, el finalmente poder tener una rivalidad como la que tenían ahora era lo mejor que podrían desear. Jamás querría frenar el espíritu competitivo de Yuuri y tampoco querría perder el propio; además, ambos se empujaban el uno al otro a ser cada vez mejores. Pero al final, sin importar quién ganara, Viktor sería feliz.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo Yuuri con una media sonrisa.

Se encontraban sentados lado a lado, sus cuerpos tan cerca que a Yuuri le tomo casi nada de movimiento inclinar su cabeza para sellar sus labios con un beso. Viktor correspondió el gesto, saboreando la risa en los labios de Yuuri y escuchando el eco en los suyos propios. Habían avanzado mucho desde donde habían comenzado, y deseaba que esto jamás se terminara.

—Así que, ¿qué le vas a decir a Celestino? —le preguntó después de unos minutos al finalmente separarse del beso.

—No lo sé —suspiró Yuuri, manteniéndose todavía presionado contra Viktor—. Tendré que regresar pronto a casa. Celestino me mataría si no lo hago, y no permitiré que me ganes por mantenerme distraído de la práctica.

La última parte fue dicha con una carcajada en la voz, la cual Viktor respondió con una sonrisa.

—Pero por ahora, mejor no pensemos en el futuro —añadió Yuuri, la ligereza en su voz todavía se hallaba presente, pero algo mucho más profundo se entrelazaba con ella—. Enfoquémonos en esta noche.

Yuuri habló con una voz ronca y los ojos oscurecidos, lo cual envió una oleada de calor al centro mismo del cuerpo de Viktor. Yuuri era eros en todo su esplendor, se metía en su papel tan fácilmente como respirar. Nunca fallaba en quitarle el aliento y enviar una ola de deseo a través de su cuerpo.

Inclinándose, Viktor deslizó sus dedos detrás del cuello del nipón y tiró de él para besarlo de nuevo, la sensación de los labios de Yuuri contra los suyos era como un sueño del cual no quería despertar jamás. El beso empezó lento y simple, casi casto, pero rápidamente comenzó a crecer en ardor. Los dedos de Yuuri se alzaron para enredarse entre los cabellos de Viktor y profundizó el beso, besándolo tan fuerte y apasionadamente que el deseo anidado en el vientre del ruso se disparó por completo. Los movimientos de Viktor se acoplaban perfectamente a los de Yuuri, permitiéndole perderse dentro de estos y disfrutar el momento.

No era nada nuevo para ellos, de lejos. Pero desde que se habían vuelto a reunir, habían llevado todo con lentitud. Después de escuchar a Yuuri contando su parte de la historia, la cual era drásticamente diferente a lo que Viktor había vivido, prefirió no volver a apresurarse. Jamás quería volver a hacer que Yuuri se sintiera nada mas que amado y querido. Saltar directo a la cama tan pronto y con tan poca comunicación de por medio había sido un error de ambos, por lo que Viktor se sentía contento con tomarse las cosas con calma en esta segunda oportunidad que se habían dado.

Pero ahora Yuuri se encontraba aquí con él, besándolo, y todo se sentía correcto. Habían pasado días aprendiendo acerca del otro y noches acurrucados en la cama, contentos con solo estar juntos. Ahora, pronto se verían forzados a separarse, así que ya no había razón para continuar conteniendose. No cuando Yuuri sabía lo mucho que Viktor lo amaba, no cuando Viktor sabía que Yuuri sentía lo mismo.

Yuuri atrapó el labio inferior de Viktor entre sus dientes, tirando de él gentilmente para luego retirarse de modo que solo sus frentes quedaran pegadas, observando los ojos de Viktor profundamente. En un movimiento fluido, el nipón se levantó de su lugar en la cama para luego ponerse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Viktor, sus manos deslizándose por los hombros de este hasta acunar su rostro. Inclinándose, Yuuri le dio otro beso, el nombre del peliplata resonando reverentemente en sus labios.

—Yuuri —murmuró Viktor en respuesta, retirándose solo lo suficiente para que las palabras salieran de sus labios, antes de volver a capturar los de Yuuri en un nuevo beso.

Gradualmente se separó de los labios del nipón para moverse a otros terrenos, adorando ahora la curvatura de su mandíbula y la línea de su cuello, saboreando la piel en aquel lugar, y sintiendo como Yuuri suspiraba contento encima de él. Cuando sus besos finalmente llegaron a las clavículas del nipón, Viktor sintió como este se movía y posaba una de sus manos sobre su barbilla para empujar su cabeza hacia arriba. Yuuri presionó otro beso sobre sus labios antes de alejarse y bajar sus manos a los bordes de su propia camiseta, sacandosela en un agraciado movimiento.

—Te deseo —murmuró Yuuri, sus dedos bajaron hacia el borde de la camiseta de Viktor pero se detuvieron allí, suspendidos, pero sin llegar a tocar. Esperando—. ¿Quieres…?

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, la pregunta quedando clara a pesar de estar sin completar. Las manos de Yuuri todavía se encontraban suspendidas y solo a un milímetro de distancia, esperando permiso, y Viktor las necesitaba de nuevo sobre su piel. El toque de Yuuri siempre enviaba destellos a través de su cuerpo, y su corazón dolía por el amor que brotaba de él. Se habían tomado las cosas lentamente, y aun si Yuuri no deseaba volver a llegar más lejos que un beso, Viktor seguiría siendo muy feliz. Pero ahora, el cuerpo de Yuuri se hallaba presionado contra el suyo y el deseo se apoderaba de su persona, deseaba a Yuuri en cualquier forma que este deseara entregarse a él.

—Como si pudiera resistirme a ti —respondió, sus palabras salieron en un susurro junto con la sonrisa que le entregó al nipón, sintiendo su corazón arder por las emociones—. Por supuesto que sí.

Cuando sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, Viktor notó un nuevo fuego en Yuuri que puso su corazón a latir en sobremarcha, golpeando contra sus costillas mientras devolvía el beso y se dejaba consumir. Yuuri siempre había sido intoxicante, y ahora lo era mucho más. Transformaba por completo el mundo de Viktor hasta que este quedaba reducido a nada más que ellos dos. Las manos de Yuuri se deslizaron bajo el borde de la camisa de Viktor y este permitió que el nipón se la quitara en su suave movimiento.

Luego de eso, regresaron a besarse. Yuuri movía sus manos libremente a través de la expuesta piel del pecho de Viktor al tiempo que este lo acercaba más a él, juntando sus cuerpos de modo que ya no hubiera más espacio entre ellos. Gradualmente, las manos de Yuuri se deslizaron hacia los hombros de su pareja para luego empujarlo contra la cama con una ligera presión que guió a Viktor hasta que se encontró yaciendo completamente sobre el colchón, con Yuuri mirándolo con adoración desde encima de su cuerpo.

Habían estado sentados en el borde de la cama, así que pasaron unos cuantos segundos de incómodo forcejeo hasta que se deslizaron cómodamente al centro del colchón, ambos riendo suavemente durante ello. Al mismo tiempo, Viktor intentó deshacerse de sus últimas prendas, enredándose en la tela debido al apuro, y observando como Yuuri hacía lo mismo, el ambiente se volvió más ligero por unos segundos mientras ambos batallaban con la ropa. Era un momento sencillo y cómodo, y tan pronto ambos estuvieron libres, Yuuri regreso a él, moviéndose hasta cernirse sobre Viktor y besarlo de nueva cuenta. No había ningún tipo de apuro, ni expectativas. Solo estaban ellos dos.

Viktor levantó sus manos para ponerlas sobre los hombros de Yuuri, sintiendo como los músculos de este se sacudían por los movimientos de su dueño. Presionando un último beso sobre los labios del ruso, Yuuri empezó a moverse hacia abajo, moviendo sus labios a través del cuello de Viktor y deslizándose hacia su pecho, dejando un rastro ardiente a su paso. Viktor se estremeció ante la sensación, bajando la mirada hacia Yuuri y sintiendo su respiración cortarse con cada beso. Yuuri levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su pareja justo en el momento que llegó al centro de su pecho, sus ojos oscuros por lo dilatado de sus pupilas.

—Eres tan hermoso —exhaló Yuuri, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Viktor mientras volvía a levantarse sobre sus brazos, mirando al ruso con una expresión de fascinación. Viktor sintió como su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho ante aquellas palabras y de repente se encontró siendo incapaz de hablar, las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta por la intensidad en la mirada de Yuuri.

—Siempre lo he pensado, pero nunca te lo dije —continuó diciendo Yuuri al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos hasta para descansarla sobre la mejilla de Viktor, utilizando su pulgar para acariciar la mejilla del ruso de una forma que provocó que el latido de este se disparara—. Debí decírtelo, y ahora no quiero dejar de hacerlo.

—Yuuri —trató de decir Viktor pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió, las emociones siendo tan intensas que lo ahogaban. Habían hablado tanto en el pasar de los últimos días, y se habían amado tan ferozmente durante tan tiempo, que ahora sentía como si todas sus emociones se estuvieran desbordando al mismo tiempo, limpiando todo con su toque.

—Cambiaste mi vida en tantas formas —añadió Yuuri con una suave expresión y una reverente voz—. Y ahora eres todo mío. Y soy tuyo, y…

Su voz se cortó por un segundo y Yuuri se detuvo, todavía observando a Viktor, quien le devolvía la mirada sintiéndose completamente roto y al rojo vivo, sus emociones expuestas para que el mundo las viera. Pero allí solo estaba Yuuri, y eso era todo lo que deseaba.

—Soy tan feliz —terminó de decir Yuuri con una suave sonrisa. Luego, un preocupado ceño fruncido se colocó en su rostro y sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla de Viktor. Cuando los retiró, Viktor la humedad en estos.

—Viktor, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó Yuuri con la preocupación, mezclada con sorpresa, llenando su voz.

Viktor apenas había notado las lágrimas que habían empezado a deslizarse por sus mejillas, pero de todos modos le sonrió a Yuuri, sintiendo su corazón rebosar de felicidad. Ahora que ya no había más malos entendidos y secretos entre ellos, Viktor conocía muy bien los sentimientos de Yuuri. Pero escuchar las palabras del nipón había sacado todo de vuelta a la superficie, saliendo de él en forma de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro.

—Lloro porque soy feliz —le dijo a Yuuri, escuchando el amor aflorar en su propia voz y observando como la felicidad iluminaba el rostro de su pareja.

Levantando su mano, Viktor se sentó y tomó el rostro de Yuuri para acercarlos de nuevo.

—Tú también cambiaste mi vida —añadió Viktor, deseando que Yuuri supiera que su sentimiento era correspondido. Se había prometido hablar con claridad de ahora en adelante, y ya no había nada que le impidiera ser sincero—. Sin importar lo que pase, jamás dejaré de estar agradecido por haberte conocido.

Puede que las cosas no hayan salido perfectamente en el pasado, pero al final habían ganado. Y sin importar los desafíos que vinieran en el futuro, Viktor sabía que podrían enfrentarlos juntos.

Inclinándose, Viktor tiró de Yuuri hacia otro beso, saboreando y disfrutando de la sensación de tener a Yuuri en la calidez de su abrazo. Se besaron lenta y perezosamente, permitiendo que el calor entre ellos creciera gradualmente hasta que se encontraron casi sobrecogidos por este. Viktor dejó que sus dedos trazaran las líneas del rostro de Yuuri, para luego bajarlos por su cuello y llevarlos hasta su pecho para acariciar la piel que allí había. Una sensación familiar, pero nueva al mismo tiempo. Ya habían estado juntos de este modo varias veces antes, pero no lo habían vuelto a hacer desde que confesaron su amor por el otro; y de alguna manera, Yuuri lo sentía como un mundo completamente nuevo que descubrir.

Las manos de Yuuri también se encontraban sobre Viktor, su toque danzaba sobre su piel como si fueran llamas, y gradualmente estas empezaron a moverse hacia abajo, pasando a través de su estómago y caderas hasta llegar a su erección. Viktor casi perfora su propio labio cuando sintió las manos de Yuuri envolverse alrededor de su pene, y sintió como sus ojos se cerraban y dejaba escapar un jadeo de placer ante la sensación.

La mano de Yuuri se movió, acariciando su longitud, y a Viktor le tomó todo de su voluntad el no correrse en ese mismo instante. Ya llevaban construyendo el calor de las cosas por mucho tiempo, y Yuuri era injustamente erótico. Sus ojos se hallaban oscuros y su mirada no se posaba en nada más que en Viktor.

Levantando su mano, el ruso tomó la polla de Yuuri entre sus manos y vio con satisfacción como este se estremecía de placer bajo su toque. Cuando los ojos de Yuuri volvieron a enfocarse en él, estos se volvieron juguetones, y esa mirada se mantuvo mientras el nipón lo empujaba sobre la cama y le sacaba un gemido ahogado mientras su mano continuaba trabajando sobre él.

— ¿Quieres más? —preguntó Yuuri suavemente después de unos segundos más de placer. No había demanda en su voz, solo curiosidad.

—Solo si tú también lo deseas —respondió Viktor, y luego continuó—. Pero si quieres, me gustaría intentar algo diferente.

Ante la interrogante mirada de Yuuri, el ruso se sentó ligeramente para luego estirarse hacia la mesita de noche y tomar los suministros que allí se encontraban. Mantuvo la botella de lubricante en su mano, pero puso el condón sobre la de Yuuri, cuyos dedos hicieron círculos sobre el paquete instivamente.

—Te deseo —añadió Viktor, y supo por la expresión de Yuuri que este entendió exactamente lo que quería decir—. En todas las formas que pueda ser capaz de tenerte.

Esta vez cuando Yuuri lo besó, no hubo nada de lentitud en este. Había propósito en sus movimientos, y un deseo ardiendo en él que perfectamente igualaba al de Viktor. Volvieron a recostarse sobre la cama, dejando sobre esta los objetos que habían sacado de la mesita de noche. Las manos de Viktor se enredaron en el cabello de Yuuri casi inmediatamente, aferrándose a cada lado de la cabeza del nipón mientras éste se movía sobre él. Viktor dejó que sus manos se volvieran a posar sobre los hombros de Yuuri, clavando sus dedos en la piel que allí se encontraba mientras continuaban besándose, presionando sus cuerpos contra el otro con más insistencia.

La mano del nipón volvió a dirigirse a su pene y Viktor gimoteó ligeramente por la violenta sensación que sacudió su cuerpo ante las caricias de este, mientras que su otra mano buscaba la botella de lubricante que había sido dejada a un lado tan casualmente. Yuuri batalló torpemente por un corto tiempo para poder abrir tapa de la botella, pero al colocar un poco del líquido sobre su mano, estas se encontraban ya perfectamente estables.

Su otra mano se encontraba todavía acariciando la erección de Viktor, enviando olas de placer que pasaban a través de todo su cuerpo, y luego llevó la mano en la que tenía el lubricante hacia la entrada de Viktor para acariciarla con uno de sus dedos, a lo que esté reaccionó empujándose contra el toque de forma instintiva.

— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó Yuuri mientras observaba a Viktor intensamente, y este asintió, devolviéndole la mirada y sintiendo la emoción atravesar todo su ser. Yuuri se encontraba cerniéndose sobre él, y su silueta iluminada por la ligera luz del cuarto parecía una obra de arte. Hermoso, etéreo, y completamente suyo.

Las uñas de Viktor se enterraron en la espalda de Yuuri al tiempo que éste introducía el primer dedo en su interior, dejando marcas en forma de media luna sobre la piel del nipón al tiempo que jadeaba por la sensación. Yuuri permaneció quieto por unos cuantos segundos, permitiendo que el ruso se acostumbrara a la sensación, para luego comenzar a moverse; empujando lentamente mientras Viktor igualaba su ritmo.

Yuuri estaba por todos lados: sobre él, rodeándolo, dentro de él; y Viktor no podía hacer más que mirarlo con fascinación, su espalda arqueándose y elevándose de la cama al sentir como Yuuri finalmente introducía un segundo dedo. Se estaba tomando las cosas con agonizante calma, pero aquello solo hacía que el pecho de Viktor se llenara de anticipación; el calor y el deseo dentro de él creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba.

Yuuri se inclinó de nuevo, presionando sus labios contra los de Viktor y sacando más ruiditos necesitados de la boca del ruso con cada movimiento. Viktor enterró sus dedos más profundamente contra la espalda del nipón y enredó sus piernas en la cintura de este, atrayéndolo más hacia sí y demandando que fuera más profundo. En respuesta, Yuuri añadió otro dedo y Viktor escuchó el suspiro de placer que salió de su propia boca, perdido por completo en las sensaciones que Yuuri le hacía sentir. Era intoxicante, abrumador, y no quería que terminara jamás.

Yuuri todavía se movía angustiosamente lento, cuidadosa y deliberadamente, empujando a Viktor cada vez más y más cerca del borde con nada más que su toque. Y aún si, el ruso solo deseaba más.

—Por favor, Yuuri. Estoy listo —dijo casi rogando. Yuuri finalmente añadió un cuarto dedo, alejándose de la boca del ruso momentáneamente, pero manteniéndose todavía cerca. El nipón le sonrió casi juguetonamente a la vez que curvaba sus dedos en el interior de Viktor y le sacaba un nuevo jadeo, el placer quemando profundamente en su interior.

—Yuuri —suplicó Viktor una vez más y este finalmente lo complació. Viktor gimoteó por la pérdida cuando el nipón se alejó de él, el repentino vacío sintiéndose extraño ahora, pero apenas pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera oír el sonido de un condón siendo abierto y las manos de Yuuri regresaran a él instantáneamente. Una de las manos del nipón se aferró a la parte trasera de su rodilla, abriendo aún más el espacio entre las piernas del ruso para colocarse allí. Viktor se arqueó hacia él ansiosamente y Yuuri volvió a bajar su cabeza, presionando otro violento beso contra la boca de su pareja al tiempo que finalmente se empujaba en su interior.

La cabeza de Viktor golpeó contra el colchón al tiempo que jadeaba, arqueandose contra Yuuri a medida que el calor, la presión, y las sensaciones lo golpeaban. Todo era abrumador, pero perfecto al mismo tiempo. Necesitado por más, Viktor volvió a enredar sus piernas en la cintura de Yuuri para urgirle a ir más profundo. Sobre él, Yuuri se encontraba con los ojos dilatados y la respiración agitada en su pecho, pero completamente quieto y en espera de que Viktor se acostumbrara a la sensación.

—Yuuri —jadeó Viktor, empujándose contra la polla de Yuuri y tirando de él para acercarlo hasta que sus frentes se encontraron pegadas de nuevo.

Cuando Yuuri finalmente se movió, lo hizo con lentos y gentiles empujes que no hicieron nada para aliviar el deseo de Viktor, solo avivaron la llama. Viktor podía ver la concentración en los ojos de Yuuri, la forma en que los ojos de este se posaban fijos sobre su rostro, y casi podía ver los engranajes moviéndose en la cabeza del nipón.

—No vas a romperme —le tranquilizó Viktor, al tiempo que sesentaba ligeramente y con una sonrisa en sus labios para robarle un beso—. Por favor, déjame sentirte Yuuri.

—Todo lo que desees —respondió Yuuri, su respiración notoriamente entrecortada al hablar—. Soy tuyo.

Mientras hablaba, Yuuri se movió, deslizándose fuera de Viktor casi hasta la mitad para luego empujar de nuevo, provocando con ello que otro relámpago de placer los atraviese a ambos. Yuuri vio la reacción de Viktor claramente, así que lo volvió a hacer, estableciendo un ritmo determinado. Viktor movía sus caderas para encontrarse con las de Yuuri en cada golpe, permitiendo que las sensaciones se apoderen de ambos.

Yuuri aumentó el ritmo gradualmente, empujando en su interior con fuerza, y Viktor ni siquiera intentó contener sus gemidos de placer. Todo dentro de él parecía estar en llamas, encendido por el toque de Yuuri, y aquel era el ardor mas bello del mundo. Se movían juntos, sus cuerpos entrelazados y sus frentes tocándose, jamás apartando la mirada del otro.

Volviendo a deslizar una de sus manos bajo la pierna de Viktor, Yuuri cambió su ángulo ligeramente e hizo que el ruso soltara un jadeo, una nueva ola de sensaciones lo recorrió haciendo que sus manos cayeran de los hombros de Yuuri y fueran a aferrar las sábanas junto a su cabeza.

Las sensaciones continuaron formándose en él, el placer enrollándose en sus entrañas mientras Yuuri movía su boca por su cuello, haciendo chupetones sobre la piel que allí había y marcando a Viktor como suyo sin jamás cesar su ritmo. Al mismo tiempo, su mano se dirigió de nuevo al falo del ruso, acariciándolo al ritmo sus embestidas.

—Viktor —exhaló Yuuri, la palabra sonó como una oración y eso fue suficiente para finalmente empujar a Viktor al borde. Cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensó y relajó mientras permitía que la liberación pasara a través de su cuerpo, dejándose caer sin fuerzas sobre la cama por el placer que pasaba a través de su cuerpo y que estremecía hasta los más profundo de su ser.

Los movimientos de Yuuri vacilaron al observar como Viktor se relajaba debajo él. Al notarlo, Viktor hundió sus talones en la espalda de Yuuri, demandando que continuara a pesar de que la sobreestimulación pudiera demasiado para él.

—No te atrevas a detenerte —soltó ahogadamente, observando cómo las pupilas de Yuuri se dilataban de deseo ante sus palabras. Puede que él ya se hubiera venido, pero Yuuri se encontraba todavía duro en su interior, y Viktor no se sentiría satisfecho hasta que el nipón yaciera saciado junto a él.

Yuuri volvía empujar contra él, agachándose para tomar los labios de Viktor en un beso una vez más. No pasó mucho para que el nipón también atravesara su orgasmo, jadeando contra la boca de Viktor y estremeciéndose de placer.

Cuando los ojos de Yuuri se volvieron a abrir, este finalmente se relajó y permitió que sus brazos cedieran bajo su cuerpo, dejándose caer junto a Viktor y enredando su cuerpo contra este. La respiración de Viktor salía pesadamente, su corazón golpeaba contra con fuerza contra su caja torácica y podía sentir a Yuuri en el mismo estado junto a él.

Al chocar su mirada con la de Yuuri, la expresión en esta le quitó el aliento.

— ¿Cómo es que eres real? —murmuró Yuuri, sonando ligeramente fascinando, para luego atraer a Viktor a un nuevo beso, esta vez uno lento y sin prisas. Ambos recuperando su aliento después del subidón del orgasmo—. A veces todavía siento que todo es un sueño.

—Yo también —confesó Viktor, al tiempo que se estiraba para acariciar los dedos de Yuuri gentilmente, junto con la línea de su mandíbula; su mente todavía ligeramente perdida en la neblina post coital—. Pero es real.

Yacieron allí juntos por unos minutos, enredados en el cuerpo del otro y sin deseo alguno de moverse. Sin embargo, eventualmente la pegajosa sustancia que se enfriaba contra la piel de Viktor y el sudor sobre sus cuerpos los forzaron a salir de la cama.

Los dedos de Yuuri se entrelazaron con los suyos y tiró de su mano para guiarlo hacia el baño, llevando a Viktor hasta la ducha para luego deshacerse del condón y unirse al ruso. El agua caliente se sentía maravillosa contra la piel de Viktor, y el toque de Yuuri mucho más, cuyas manos se deslizaban sobre su piel mientras se aseaban. Una vez que terminaron, ambos se secaron rápidamente y se metieron a la cama tan pronto hubieron terminado, volviendo a enredarse en los brazos del otro.

Viktor apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Yuuri mientras yacían juntos, sintiendo la calidez y felicidad recorrer su cuerpo al sentir a Yuuri pasar sus dedos gentilmente entre su cabello de aquella forma que el nipón sabía que Viktor amaba. Aquella perezosa intimidad entre ambos era lo que Viktor más amaba, simplemente estar con Yuuri en aquellos silenciosos momentos donde podían estar juntos.

La noche había sido perfecta, todo lo que siempre había soñado. Sabía que Yuuri tendría que regresar pronto, que en algún momento tendría que volver a Detroit tal como Viktor a San Petersburgo, siendo separados por miles de kilómetros. Pero también sabía que Yuuri volvería. Estaban juntos ahora, y habían sobrevivido a todo lo que el mundo les había arrojado. Nada los separaría ahora.

—Se que tendrás que marcharte pronto —dijo en un murmullo con su mirada fija en Yuuri, notando la suavidad en sus propios ojos siendo reflejada en los contrarios—. Pero por esta noche, quédate junto a mi.

—Por supuesto —respondió Yuuri, y no había nada más que cruda honestidad en su voz. Honestidad y amor—. Siempre lo haré.

* * *

 **STAY CLOSE TO ME  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahhhhhhhhh!**

 **No había leído este cap hasta que lo empecé a traducir, siento que hice bien porque me encantó XD**  
 **Yuuri parecía saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, eh?** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Pero yo me lo imaginé todo el rato recordando cómo es que Viktor se lo hacía él para poder darle placer a su ruso. Tan lindo mi Yuuri!**  
 **Y su preocupación por Viktor, y el Viktor todo de desperado y yo asi de "Calma Yuuri, que no es su primera vez. Dale con todo XD"**  
 **Yo se que el Viktor bottom no es para todos, pero espero que les haya gustado la forma en que Reiya-san abordó su primera vez de pasivo con Yuuri porque yo se que a mi me fascinó.**

 **Dejando información:  
Una lectora, Martha_Lila, creó una lista de reproducción en spotify con las canciones que se patinan en la serie. Muchos no escuchan las canciones porque leen en el teléfono y no pueden leer y ver en youtube al mismo tiempo, pero con spotify si que sería posible. Así que, si les interesa, les dejo el link en mi perfil.**

 **No está completa todavía porque la lectora no** ** ** **h**** a terminado la primera parte de la serie, así que est** ** **á** solo hasta "You only Live Once", pero se irá actualizando conforme avance su lectura :)**

 **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER.**

 ** **A todos los que leyeron, comentaron, siguieron y dieron favorito a este fic.** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! **

****Recuerden pasarse por el fic original a dejar sus kudos y comentarios si así lo desean, Reiya-san se los agradecerá un montón :3****

 ** **Y PERDON MILES POR NO CONTINUAR CONTESTANDO SUS REVIEWS!  
Todos son grandiosos y me hace feliz saber que muchos continuan siguiendo esta historia y amandola a pesar de mis demoras en la traducción.  
****

 ** **Gracias de verdad!  
****

 **Nos estamos viendo!**


	4. Reunión

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.**

 **Traducción realizada con permiso de la misma.**

 **Esta parte fue publicada en "Lo que se dice tumblr" ya que originalmente estaba solo en el tumblr de Reiya-san, pero pertenece a PPF como el cuarto cap así que lo dejare aquí también.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Reunión**

— ¡Viktor!

Viktor giró su cabeza rápidamente al escuchar como llamaban su nombre, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar quien era la persona que le había hablado, antes de que un cuerpo golpeara contra el suyo y unos brazos se enredaran fuertemente a su alrededor, atrayéndolo a un aplastante abrazo.

—Yuuri —exhaló Viktor, presionando su rostro contra el suave cabello debajo de él y levantando sus brazos para corresponder el apretado abrazo. Se quedaron así por un largo momento antes de que Yuuri se separara, dando un paso hacia atrás de modo que Viktor pudiera verle el rostro de nuevo.

— ¡Creí que habíamos quedado que no ibas a poder llegar a tiempo! —soltó Viktor por la sorpresa, pero no sintiendo ningún tipo de desagrado ante la llegada de Yuuri.

Las fechas de las Nacionales de Rusia y Japón habían chocado y por lo tanto los había separado luego de que su tiempo en Barcelona terminara, así que habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Viktor había visto a Yuuri por otro medio que no fuera skype o escuchar su voz a través de llamadas. Habían quedado que Yuuri vendría a visitarlo una vez que la competencia terminara, pero el ruso no se esperaba para nada que Yuuri llegara antes de que terminara su propia competencia. Para llegar aquí a tiempo debió tomar un vuelo directo de Japón a Rusia y salir tan pronto le entregaran su medalla de oro.

La idea de Yuuri volando tan pronto como pudiera para ser capaz de ver a Viktor patinar hizo que el corazón del ruso saltara en su pecho. Los programas cortos ya habían terminado, pero el libre aún estaba por suceder. Y ahora, la persona para la cual patinaba su rutina estaba aquí para verlo.

—Lo sé —concordó Yuuri, su rostro sonrojado por haber corrido para llegar a Viktor. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y su piel tenía la apariencia de alguien que había pasado demasiadas horas en un avión, pero para Viktor lucía radiante. Y no pudo evitar pensar que aún se veía como la persona más hermosa en el mundo.

—Pero quería venir a verte —continuó Yuuri con una sonrisa—. Volé tan pronto como pude. Creí que no iba a llegar a tiempo pero tus compañeros me dijeron que aún no habías patinado.

—No aún, pero tengo que estar pronto en le hielo —respondió Viktor, mirando a su alrededor de forma curiosa ante la mención de sus compañeros. La mayoría de ellos se encontraban esparcidos por el estadio y fuera de su vista, preparándose para sus propias rutinas. Pero notó que Mila se encontraba parada a unos metros y un grupo de otras patinadoras se encontraba allí para demostrar su apoyo.

Viktor observó como Mila se pasaba por el lugar, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad mientras Yuuri le brindaba una tímida sonrisa.

—Mila me encontró y me mostró en donde estabas—le explicó, girándose hacia Viktor. Detrás de él, Mila le brindó un par de pulgares arriba mientras que las otras patinadoras soltaban risitas.

—Me agrada —declaró Mila mientras señalaba a Yuuri—. Lo vamos a conservar.

Yuuri había sido un tema constante en la pista de San Petersburgo por mucho tiempo y por una variedad de diferentes razones, pero durante el curso del desastroso año anterior y todas las revelaciones que este había traído, las opiniones acerca de él habían comenzado a cambiar. Durante el último Grand Prix Final, en donde la mayoría de los rumores se habían desmentido finalmente, Viktor había recibido una multitud de mensajes de las personas de la pista que lo felicitaban y les deseaban a él y a Yuuri la mejor de las suertes.

Después de haber vuelto a Rusia, Viktor había sido bombardeado con demandas para que trajera a Yuuri a San Petersburgo. Sus compañeros de pista se encontraban ansiosos por conocer al verdadero Yuuri, y aunque Viktor no quería abrumar al nipón con la escandalosa actitud del equipo ruso, sí quería que Yuuri también los conociera. Nadie podía estar en la presencia de Yuuri por más de cinco minutos sin llegar a amarlo y Viktor quería presumirlo, quería el mundo viera como era Yuuri realmente y así probarle a todos que estaban juntos finalmente y para siempre.

Parecía que Mila ya le había tomado cariño a Yuuri, y aunque el nipón lucía increíblemente avergonzado por la declaración, también lucía bastante feliz. En privado, Yuuri le había expresado a Viktor su temor de no ser de agrado para los amigos del ruso, a pesar de lo mucho que Viktor lo aseguró que una vez que lo conocieran bien sería todo lo contrario. Viktor estaba complacido de que los temores de Yuuri estuvieran demostrado ser infundados. Quería que todos conocieran y apreciaran a la maravillosa persona que era Yuuri.

—Vitya, te necesitan junto a la pista ahora —dijo una voz detrás de él y Viktor se giró, encontrase con que Yakov acababa de entrar y estaba esperándolo de pie.

—Ah, veo que el señor Katsuki ya ha llegado —añadió. Los de Viktor se abrieron por la sorpresa y se movían entre Yuuri y Yakov. Yuuri se tensó al ver al entrenador del ruso, pero pareció esforzarse por relajarse ante la mirada de Viktor, convirtiendo su expresión en una de simple neutralidad.

— ¿Sabías que Yuuri vendría? —preguntó Viktor, confundido.

—Yo hice los arreglos para que lo trajeran del aeropuerto —respondió Yakov—. Su entrenador me hizo saber que tenía la intención de viajar para verte patinar, así que me aseguré de que pudiera llegar a tiempo.

—Muchas gracias señor Feltsman —respondió Yuuri, aún manteniendo su expresión cuidadosamente en blanco, pero moviéndose ligeramente mas cerca de Viktor mientras hablaba—. Realmente lo aprecio.

Aún existía una incómoda tensión en al aire que colgaba alrededor de ellos mientras se observaban. Después de lo que sucedió el año pasado, Yuuri se había mostrado bastante asustadizo alrededor del entrenador de Viktor, y por buenas razones. Había evitado encontrarse con Yakov de nuevo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Y cuando lo hacía, Yuuri se ponía una máscara impenetrable de inexpresiva amabilidad, rehusándose a mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad. Viktor sabía lo incomodo que Yuuri se sentía aún al estar alrededor de Yakov, así que trataba de mantenerlos separados lo más posible.

Por otro lado, Yakov había estado casi nervioso con el hecho de volver a encontrase con Yuuri, a su propio modo. Ya se había disculpado tanto con Viktor como con Yuuri, pero notaba con facilidad lo incomodo que Yuuri se sentía al tenerlo cerca, por lo que caía en una cortés formalidad y mantenía su distancia cada vez que el nipón estaba cerca. Viktor sabía que, junto con los esfuerzos por ayudar a Yuuri y reunirlos de nuevo, esa era la forma de Yakov de tratar de arreglar las cosas y demostrar que aproaba la relación.

Viktor esperaba que un día Yuuri pudiera sentirse cómodo con Yakov de nuevo, pero incluso ver esta pequeña interacción le hizo sentir la necesidad de esconder su sonrisa. Ambos lo estaban intentando, y aunque no era perfecto, ya era un avance al menos.

— ¿Vas a venir? —le preguntó a Yuuri y este le asintió con la cabeza. Ambos caminaron al mismo ritmo, sus hombros chocando ocasionalmente entre sí. Cada pequeño toque hacía que la emoción pasara a través de Viktor, la sensación de estar cerca y el pensamiento de que todo el mundo los vería y sabría.

Nunca dejaría de estar agradecido por lo afortunados que eran, por tener a Yuuri aquí y ahora con él. Por tener a Yuuri amándolo, estando con él, todo lo que Viktor había soñado por tanto tiempo y todo lo que creyó que nunca tendría.

Finalmente llegaron al área principal, una pared de ruido asaltando sus oídos repentinamente al tiempo que el rugido de la multitud se intensificaba diez veces. Yuuri parpadeó ligeramente bajo las fuertes luces y los destellos de las cámaras. Viktor tomó la mano de Yuuri entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos en una afirmación silenciosa.

Yuuri tomó su mano firmemente por un segundo y luego se relajó, caminando junto con Viktor hasta la barrera de la pista en donde el ruso tendría que patinar pronto. Sobre sus cabezas, escucharon el sonido del presentador pidiendo que Viktor procediera a entrar al hielo y este se giró para observar a Yuuri, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Buena suerte —le dijo Yuuri, moviéndose hacia atrás para permitir que Viktor se quitara los protectores de los patines. Luego de hacerlo, Viktor se paró erguido una vez más, observando a Yuuri.

Antes de entrar al hielo, Viktor quería besar a Yuuri, sostenerlo en sus brazos, decir que él era su amuleto de la buena suerte, y miles de otras cosas cariñosas. Pero luego de la presentación de Yuuri en Barcelona y el beso que aún seguía teniendo millones de vistas en Youtube, ellos habían mantenido todas sus demostraciones en privado. Disfrutando de tenerse el uno al otro y sin preocuparse por el resto del mundo. Nunca habían discutido de cómo actuarían en público ahora que estaban juntos. Además, Viktor no quería ir demasiado lejos siendo tan pronto.

—Ve, Viktor —le llamó Mila mientras miraba hacia donde los jueces se encontraban sentados, esperándole. Ella y Yakov, junto con les demás patinadores, los habían seguido y ahora se encontraban parados juntos a la pista para observar—. Nosotros lo cuidaremos por ti. El equipo le debe aún un par de disculpas y tenemos preguntas muy serias que hacerle.

—Tal vez debería ser yo quien te desee suerte —bromeó Viktor ante la aterrorizada expresión que puso Yuuri al escuchar las palabras de Mila. Objetivamente, Viktor podía entender lo intimidante que podía parecer la situación, pero también sabía que sus compañeros tenían ahora solo las mejores intenciones. Era su manera darle a Yuuri la bienvenida a la familia.

—Te dije que te amarían —añadió, llevando una de sus manos a la de Yuuri para apretarla—. Confía en mí.

—Lo hago —respondió Yuuri dándole una sonrisa, una privada y suave sonrisa que era solo para Viktor. Luego el presentador volvió a llamar a Viktor y el momento fue roto, forzando al ruso a entrar a la pista.

Vítor patinó unos cuantos pasos al entrar a la pista y luego se dio vuelta, inclinándose sobre la barrera que estaba entre ellos para mirar a Yuuri una vez más. Se encontraba reacio a marcharse tan pronto después de que se habían reunido, pero ya no tenía tiempo. Yuuri se veía igual de reacio dejarlo ir y se inclinó sobre la barrera para tomar su mano de nuevo.

El ruido del estadio aún era ensordecedor alrededor de ellos, la multitud gritando y cantando el nombre de Viktor. Este era su territorio, la multitud de su hogar, y todos aquí lo amaban.

Pero cuando Yuuri tomó su mano, Viktor pudo escuchar otro tipo de sonido, algo que hizo que la rabia y el enojo se curvaran viciosamente en su estómago. Un siseo. Un siseo que fue casi ahogado por los gritos de aliento de la multitud. Un siseo que provino de un grupo de fans, quienes observaban a Yuuri con el odio escrito en sus rostros. Yuuri pareció escucharlo también porque se volteó, su mano apretándose sobre la de Viktor al entender.

Viktor no era tan ingenuo como para creer que todo el mundo estaba complacido con el giro que había tomado su relación con Yuuri. La mayoría del mundo del patinaje había celebrado junto a él, es cierto. Pero no todos. La rivalidad se les había salido de las manos hace años, sembrando odio y resentimiento entre sus fans. Y había un selecto grupo que se encontraba furioso por la elección de pareja de su ídolo.

Viktor había dado entrevistas, hecho declaraciones, publicado en redes sociales. Había declarado que cualquier fan que hablara mal de Yuuri no era fan suyo. Periódicamente había despedazado personas en las redes por sus comentarios acerca de las supuestas verdaderas intenciones de Yuuri y sus métodos para atraparlo dentro de una relación. Pero aún había unos cuantos que persistían y ahora estaban aquí, lanzándole dagas con los ojos a Yuuri tan pronto se habían reunido, arruinando lo que debería ser un momento perfecto.

Aquello hizo que Viktor se sintiera tan furioso que casi abre su boca para hablar y probarles lo equivocados que estaban acerca de Yuuri, pero el nipón se le adelantó. Levantando una de sus cejas en dirección a los fans, Yuuri los miró fijamente antes de tomar la parte delantera del traje de Viktor y tirar de él para besarlo.

Viktor hizo un sonido de sorpresa ante la acción pero este fue rápidamente cortado por los labios de Yuuri sobre los suyos, luego le correspondió el beso con entusiasmo. Los dedos de Yuuri se enredaron en la parte delantera de su traje, sosteniéndolo en su lugar mientras lo besaba ferozmente, reclamando sus labios y rehusándose a dejarlos ir sino hasta varios segundos después. Viktor estaba casi jadeando cuando finalmente se separaron, sin aliento y con un claro sonrojo en su rostro.

—Quiero demostrarle mi amor a todos —le dijo Yuuri, mirándolo con determinación —. A toda Rusia. Al mundo entero. Quiero que lo sepan todos.

La multitud se había mantenido claramente callada mientras se besaban, pero ahora el ruido había vuelto con fuerza, los gritos de aliento mezclados con unos cuantos chiflidos por parte de los fans que demostraban su aprobación. Las mejillas de Yuuri se tornaron rojas al escuchar los silbidos y se veía avergonzado, pero no se separó. Permaneció abrazado a Viktor.

— _Podría el patinador Nikiforov por favor entrar a la pista_ —llamó el presentador, sonando ligeramente exasperado.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era no tentar demasiado a su suerte, Viktor finalmente se alejó patinando. Moviéndose hasta el centro de la pista y observando como Yuuri mantenía sus ojos fijos en él. La adrenalina causada por el beso aun recorría su cuerpo, mezclándose con el placer de que Yuuri hubiera dejado su reclamo tan claramente en frente de miles de personas. Después de haberse mantenido tanto tiempo alejados del mundo, la emoción de ser capaz de demostrar su amor y que también le fuera demostrado a él era intoxicante.

Llevó ese sentimiento a su patinaje, permitiendo que este se derramara en cada movimiento. A penas hace unas semanas su rutina había sido un llamado, una súplica. La esperanza de que Yuuri regresara a él, que permitiera que Viktor arreglara las cosas, que se quedara junto a él.

Ahora era una celebración. Una celebración de todo lo que tenía, de todo lo que tenían juntos. Ya no más lleno de dolor, sino feliz. Dichoso. Lleno de amor, esperanza y un montón de maravillosas sensaciones que lo golpeaban de una sola.

Yuuri era suyo ahora, y él era de Yuuri. Era cierto que su relación apenas comenzaba, aun se encontraban tratando de entender como funcionar juntos después de todo lo que habían pasado y de todos los malentendidos que habían existido entre ellos. Pero estaban trabajando en ello, aprendiendo a conocerse y empezando a crear algo duradero desde cero.

Cuando la rutina finalmente llegó a su final a penas y le faltaba el aire, aun lleno de todas aquellas emociones. La multitud se desmandó en aplausos tan pronto como tomó su posición final, lanzándole elogios y objetos como muestra de aprecio. Viktor les sonrió y saludó con la mano, luego recolectó unos pocos ítems bajo su brazo antes de patinar al lado de la pista en donde Yuuri lo esperaba.

Yuuri había estado acompañado por los compañeros de pista de Viktor mientras observaba la presentación. Pero tan pronto Viktor terminó su rutina, el nipón corrió hacia él.

—Estuviste asombroso —le dijo, siendo completamente sincero, y Viktor no pudo evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en sus facciones ante las palabras. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar elogios o palabras de admiración de la boca de Yuuri y tampoco estaba seguro de si alguna vez lo estaría. El sentimiento casi lo hace sentir mareado por la emoción y tiró de Yuuri para darle un beso, mucho mas corto esta vez, pero igual de profundo y sincero.

Yakov estaba esperando por él cuando se separaron, parado ligeramente a un lado para llevar a Viktor al "kiss and cry". Yuuri esperó por él a un lado, y Viktor le prestó mucha más atención a él que a la tabla de puntuaciones. La forma en la que el rostro de Yuuri se iluminó cuando su puntuación fue anunciada lo hizo mucho más feliz que los números en sí, los cuales lo colocaron una vez más en la cima del podio.

—Felicitaciones —le dijo Yuuri, sonriéndole de forma radiante a Viktor cuando finalmente dejó el "kiss and cry". El ruso enredó sus dedos con los de Yuuri, acercándose al nipón de modo que estuvieran pecho contra pecho una vez más.

—Aunque igual no podrás derrotarme en el mundial —añadió, una juguetona sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro mientras observaba a Viktor. Su voz mezclada con un todo bromista y Viktor rio, sintiéndose tan feliz que creyó que su pecho estallaría.

—Oh, ya lo veremos.

* * *

Solo unas horas después finalmente fueron capaces de dirigirse al hotel. Aun tuvieron que esperar por la ceremonia de premiación, en donde Yuuri estuvo alentando a Viktor junto con la multitud mientras le era entregada la medalla de oro. Luego hubieron numerosas entrevistas con la prensa, todos clamando por su atención o la de Yuuri. El nipón se mantuvo cerca de él todo el tiempo, presionado contra el costado de Viktor y rehusándose a irse.

Cuando finalmente pudieron escapar de eso, ambos empezaron a ser acosados por los compañeros de pista de Viktor. Todos queriendo conocer a Yuuri de forma apropiada. Viktor había conseguido distraerlos con la promesa de que Yuuri estaría allí unos cuantos días y de que más tarde habría tiempo para introducciones apropiadas. Y con ello finalmente fueron capaces de escapar.

—Te vas a quedar por unos cuantos días ¿ verdad? —le preguntó a Yuuri con preocupación tan pronto se subieron en el taxi que los llevaría al hotel, esperando no haberlo malinterpretado.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró Yuuri—. Ya sé que dijiste que en Rusia no se celebraba el cumpleaños de alguien antes de la fecha, pero quería estar aquí tanto para eso como para la competencia. Así que si deseas me quedaré por un par de días más antes de volver a Detroit.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente te quedas aquí para siempre? —dijo Viktor de forma ligera, pero solo parte de ello fue una broma. Vivir tan separados del otro estaba lejos de ser lo ideal. Y aunque era demasiado pronto como para pensar en vivir juntos, igual extrañaba a Yuuri con desesperación cuando estaban separados.

—Celestino y Phichit me arrastrarían de devuelta a Detroit —soltó Yuuri con una carcajada—. Después de todo, aún tengo medallas que ganar.

—Entonces tendremos que aprovechar nuestro tiempo al máximo —respondió Viktor, deslizando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri para atraerlo hacia sí. El ruso levantó sus cejas sugestivamente y Yuuri se dejó llevar, presionando un suave beso en sus labios. Era diferente a los que habían compartido en el estadio con anterioridad. Este era privado y dulce, e hizo que el corazón de Viktor palpitara con fuerza.

Pero antes de que pudiera ir más lejos, Yuuri se alejó, mirando por la ventana cuando el taxi se detuvo en el hotel en donde Viktor se estaba quedando.

—Pero primero —le dijo Yuuri, deslizándose fuera de su agarre y riendo ante el puchero que puso Viktor por la pérdida de contacto—. Tengo hambre. Y realmente necesito un baño.

Aunque Viktor no deseaba nada más que tomar a Yuuri entre sus brazos, tenía que aceptar que el nipón tenía razón. Después de un largo día patinando, Viktor estaba hambriento y sudoroso, y después de un vuelo tan largo estaba seguro que Yuuri también. Salieron juntos del taxi, Viktor llevando en su espalda la mochila con su equipo de patinaje y Yuuri arrastrando su maleta detrás de él a medida que se internaban al hotel y se dirigían a la habitación de Viktor.

Cuando llegaron, Viktor insistió que Yuuri tomara su baño primero, mientras el llamaba a servicio a la habitación y pedía la comida. Eventualmente cambiaron lugares, Viktor entrando al baño una vez que Yuuri hubo terminado y salió del baño con una toalla atada a su cintura.

Viktor se duchó lo más rápido que pudo y se secó, poniéndose una de las batas del hotel antes de salir. No tenía mucho sentido que se volviera a vestir, ya era tarde y de todos modos se irían a la cama pronto.

Parecía que Yuuri había tenido la misma idea que él, porque cuando Viktor volvió a entrar a la habitación, Yuuri aún estaba usando nada más que unos boxers mientras yacía sobre la cama y navegaba en su teléfono. Levantó su mirada al escuchar que Viktor había regresado y le sonrió. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, se escuchó un sonido en la puerta y ambos se giraron al escucharlo.

Yuuri agarró la prenda de ropa más cercana a él y se la puso, cerrando la chaqueta para cubrir su pecho desnudo mientras Viktor abría la puerta. El olor a comida recién preparada llenó la habitación y Viktor le dio su propina al mozo antes de cerrar la puerta y regresar su mirada a Yuuri.

Su boca se secó un poco ante la vista, su pulso acelerándose al observar como Yuuri caminaba casualmente hacia él. La chaqueta que Yuuri había tomado para cubrirse no había otra sido sino la de Viktor, la cual había sido tirada en la cama ni bien entraron a la habitación. No le ajustaba muy bien, era un poco larga para sus brazos y caía más abajo de las caderas de Yuuri, llegando a cubrir parte de sus muslos. El rojo y blanco lucía bien contra su piel y hacía brillar su cabello. Viktor tragó pesadamente mientras Yuuri se sentaba al lado opuesto de él en la mesita baja donde la comida se hallaba puesta.

Yuuri parecía completamente inconsciente del repentino dilema de Viktor y simplemente devoró su comida entusiastamente, gimiendo ligeramente al sentir el sabor contra su lengua. Lo cual no ayudó a Viktor con su predicamento en lo absoluto.

Conversaron relajadamente durante la comida, Yuuri contándole a Viktor todo lo que había sucedido desde que tomaron caminos separados y Viktor haciendo lo mismo. Ellos hablaban todos los días y se enviaban mensajes de texto cuando no había la posibilidad de una llamada, pero no era lo mismo que escuchar todo directamente de la boca del otro. Cada vez que Yuuri reía o le sonreía a Viktor con unos ojos tan amplios y llenos de afecto, el corazón del ruso pegaba un salto en su pecho y sentía la calidez esparcirse hasta el centro de su alma, sintiéndose perfectamente feliz.

Finalmente terminaron su comida y dejaron los platos a un lado. Yuuri estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y fue allí cuando Viktor se dio cuenta de que Yuuri probablemente estaba bastante exhausto y con los efectos del cambio de horario. Después de todo, salir directamente de una competencia para volar al otro lado del mundo no era cualquier cosa.

— ¿Estás cansado, solnyshko? —le preguntó, parándose y caminando hasta la silla en donde Yuuri estaba sentado. Yuuri se puso de pie para alcanzarlo, pasó una mano por su cabello y sacudió la cabeza para aclárala un poco.

—Sí —admitió, pero no hizo intento de moverse, solo se acercó más a Viktor de modo que se encontraban superados por apenas unos centímetros. Viktor tragó saliva.

— ¿Quieres ir a dormir? —le preguntó, tratando de mantener su voz calmada. Yuuri sacudió la cabeza, una diminuta sonrisa cruzando su rostro a la vez que miraba a Viktor por debajo de sus pestañas.

—No —le respondió, luego se estiró para cubrir los últimos centímetros que los separaban y tiró de Viktor para besarlo.

El beso empezó gentil pero rápidamente empezó a aumentar en calor, con Viktor separando sus labios deseosamente y permitiéndole la entrada a Yuuri. El nipón lo besó más fuertemente en respuesta, deslizando sus manos dentro del húmedo cabello de Viktor para atraerlo más hacia él.

—Te extrañé —exhaló Yuuri contra su boca. Y cuando se separaron, Viktor notó que sus ojos lucían extrañamente vulnerables.

—Yo también te extrañé —le respondió Viktor, y la cruda honestidad en sus palabras era palpable. El haberse tenido que separar tan pronto cuando apenas se habían vuelto a reunir había dolido mucho, y ni las llamadas ni textos podían calmar ese sentimiento. Solo el tener a Yuuri entre sus brazos podría aliviar ese dolor.

Yuuri se inclinó de nuevo, reiniciando el beso antes de dejar que sus manos cayeran del cabello de Viktor, llevándolas hacia el cierre de la chaqueta que estaba usando para bajarlo. Las dos partes de la chaqueta se separaron, revelando la suave piel de Yuuri bajo esta y Viktor levantó sus manos para tocarla con afán, llevándolas hasta la parte baja de la espalda de Yuuri. Disfrutando de la sensación.

Sin embargo, cuando Yuuri trató de quitarle la chaqueta por completo, Viktor enredó sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de Yuuri para mantenerlo inmóvil.

—Déjatela puesta —murmuró Viktor. Al ver que Yuuri levantaba una ceja en confusión, Viktor le hizo una súplica— ¿Por mí?

Yuuri soltó una pequeña carcajada pero dejó caer sus manos, no volviendo a hacer intento alguno de quitarse la chaqueta y volviendo al beso. La vista hacía que una parte animal en Viktor ronroneara de placer. Yuuri, con sus ojos oscuros y labios enrojecidos, llevando la chaqueta de Viktor mientras se besaban. Era como el reclamo que Yuuri había establecido sobre él ese día en la pista, demostrándole al mundo que Viktor era suyo. Su ropa era como una marca, una que Yuuri había decidido utilizar por voluntad propia. Marcándose a sí mismo como propiedad de Viktor y de nadie más.

Mientras se besaban, Viktor deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, pasando por la cliente piel de la cintura de Yuuri hasta llegar a la delgada tela de sus boxers. Como respuesta a sus acciones, Yuuri llevó sus manos al cinto de la vestimenta del ruso, pelando unos minutos antes de poder abrirla. Viktor no se había molestado en ponerse nada de ropa debajo. Y cuando el material se abrió, Yuuri se hizo para atrás ligeramente, admirando la vista.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —dijo Viktor con una sonrisa ladina y Yuuri rio, sonrojándose un poco pero sin apartar la vista.

—Sabes que sí —le respondió. Viktor se regodeó un poco con el elogio antes de inclinar de nuevo su cabeza para un nuevo beso, deslizando sus manos bajo la tela de los boxers de Yuuri y observando como el nipón jadeaba ante su toque. Como venganza, Yuuri mordió los labios de Viktor en aquella forma que el ruso tanto amaba, lo arrastró hacia la cama y tiró del ruso de modo que estuviera sobre él.

Mientras se deslizaban juntos sobre la cama para yacer por completo en el colchón, Viktor eliminó la bata por completo y Yuuri se deshizo de sus boxers. Lanzándolos a un lado, pero sin quitarse la chaqueta. La tela se aferró a él e hizo que el deseo en el pecho de Viktor ardiera más potentemente. Habían pasado semanas desde que había tenido la oportunidad de tocar a Yuuri, por lo que estaba determinado a aprovecharlo al máximo.

Bajando su mano, Viktor pasó sus dedos suavemente sobre la piel del estómago de Yuuri. Continuó bajando cada vez más, pero sin llegar a tocar el lugar que Yuuri tan desesperadamente ansiaba.

—Viktor —jadeó Yuuri en respuesta, clavando sus dedos contra la piel del ruso mientras lo observaba con reproche, sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. _«Tócame»_.

Sonriendo, Viktor bajó para tomar la polla de Yuuri en su mano y escuchó el suspiro que el nipón soltó debido al placer, empujándose contra el toque. Mientras Viktor lo acariciaba, Yuuri se levantó sobre sus codos y tiró de Viktor para besarlo de nueva cuenta. Deslizando sus manos hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Viktor, Yuuri tomó la erección del ruso, igualando la velocidad que llevaba Viktor hasta que ambos se encontraban jadeando.

— ¿Quieres más? —preguntó Viktor entre besos, sintiendo como Yuuri se estremecía debajo de él. Si Yuuri se quedaba unos cuantos días con él, entonces tenían suficiente tiempo para hacer lo que sea. Además, Viktor sabía que Yuuri estaba cansado. Podrían simplemente terminar de la forma en la que estaban y luego irse a dormir saciados y sin ningún problema.

—Quiero que me folles —respondió Yuuri sin duda alguna—. Hazme sentirlo. Hazme recordar que esto es real.

Viktor se congeló por un segundo, sintiendo la repentina ola de calor que venían con esas palabras, y luego se inclinó para besar a Yuuri más duro. Empujándolo contra la cama y sintiendo como los besos de Yuuri se volvían más demandantes en respuesta.

Finalmente, Viktor se alejó. Dejando a Yuuri con un último beso antes de gatear sobre la cama y llegar hacia el cajón de la mesita de noche. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando lo abrió y se quedó observando el espacio vacío mientras insultaba para sus adentros. No había esperado que Yuuri llegara por un par de días más, así que no había puesto nada allí para tener a la mano. Viktor se dio vuelta para ver a Yuuri con un aspecto culpable y abrió su boca para hablar, pero Yuuri se le adelantó.

—Yo tengo, si tú no tienes —le dijo lo más casualmente posible a pesar de estar claramente excitado. Se sentó y alisó la chaqueta que aun llevaba puesta, la cual no hacía nada para ocultar el sonrojo en la piel de su pecho como resultado de sus anteriores actividades—. Espera aquí.

Todavía maldiciéndose por estar tan poco preparado y por la interrupción que eso había causado en sus actividades, Viktor se recostó de nuevo en la cama, observando como Yuuri abría su equipaje y buscaba en los adentros. Al agacharse, la chaqueta del nipón se levantó, exponiendo la piel debajo. Viktor dejó salir un bajo silbido de apreciación ante la vista y Yuuri le lanzó una irritada mueca sobre su hombro para luego erguirse, una botella de lubricante y un condón en su mano.

Caminado de regresó y gateando sobre la cama, Yuuri lanzó ambos objetos a un lado y se puso sobre Viktor con una sonrisa ladina cruzando por su rostro.

— Ahora, ¿en dónde estábamos? —murmuró, inclinándose para posar un ligero beso sobre los labios de Viktor y luego alejándose rápidamente, esperando por una respuesta.

— ¿Algo acerca de ti queriendo que yo te folle? —bromeó Viktor, su tono de voz relejado mientras observaba como los labios del nipón se curvaban en una sonrisa.

—Eso me suena familiar —dijo Yuuri en respuesta, pasando sus manos por el pecho de Viktor y situándose sobre las piernas del ruso, su expresión juguetona—. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—Como siempre, solnyshko. Tus deseos son ordenes —le respondió Viktor, levantando sus manos para tomar el rostro de Yuuri y atraerlo hacia sus labios una vez más. Tan pronto como Yuuri estuvo distraído, Viktor lo sujetó con firmeza para girarlos a ambos. Un movimiento que ahora era familiar para ellos y que causó que Yuuri riera con fuerza.

Tan pronto como hubieron intercambiado posiciones, Yuuri levantó su mirada hacia Viktor de nuevo y llevó una de sus manos hacia la mejilla del nipón para tomarla suavemente. Viktor se sintió derretir ante el toque y se presionó más contra la mano del nipón, girando su rostro para dejar un beso sobre la palma.

—Te amo —dijo, observando a Yuuri y sintiendo como su voz se ahogaba por la emoción detrás de sus palabras. Se lo decía todos los días, finalmente siéndole permitido decir esas palabras que le habían estado prohibidas por tanto tiempo. Pero era mucho mejor cuando Yuuri estaba aquí con él, mirándolo con unos ojos que reflejaban tanto amor correspondido.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Yuuri, deslizándo su mano de la mejilla de Viktor para posarla sobre sus labios. Luego su rostro se tornó juguetón y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, su voz ligera y bromista—. Ahora, fóllame.

Viktor se rio, inclinándose sobre Yuuri para besarlo profundamente mientras levantaba una de las piernas del nipón con una mano, buscando la botella de lubricante con la que tenía libre. Era en ocasiones como estas cuando apenas podía creerlo, en las que podía entender el por qué Yuuri le pedía que le recordara que esto era real. Parecía demasiado perfecto, como algo salido de sus fantasías. Yuuri y él, juntos. Sin nada ni nadie que se interpusiera entre ellos salvo ellos mismos.

Abrió la botella de lubricante con su mano libre, esparciendo un poco sobre sus dedos para luego masajear la parte superior del muslo de Yuuri y hacer círculos en su entrada.

— _Viktor_ —jadeó Yuuri y Viktor lo complació, empujando el primero de sus dedos en el calor del cuerpo de Yuuri y sintiendo como el nipón suspiraba satisfecho bajo él. Levantando un poco más la pierna de Yuuri, y agradeciendo a cualquier deidad existente por la flexibilidad natural del nipón, Viktor se agachó para besar la clavícula de Yuuri mientras trabajaba sus dedos dentro de él. Yuuri dejó salir un sonido ahogado ante la sensación y bajó sus manos para enredarlas en el cabello de Viktor de nuevo, tirando de él para pesarlo apropiadamente.

En respuesta, Viktor añadió otro dedo y escuchó con satisfacción el como Yuuri jadeaba contra su boca, sus caderas moviéndose ligeramente hacia arriba como buscando más fricción. Percibiendo la necesidad de Yuuri, Viktor dejó caer la pierna del nipón y usó esa mano para acariciar su polla, observando como la espalda de Yuuri se arqueaba y sus dedos se torcían por la sensación. Sintiendo la necesidad empezando a crecer dentro de él también, Viktor finalmente añadió un tercer dedo y luego un cuarto. Esparciendo mas lubricante sobre sus dedos mientras trabajaba sobre la polla de Yuuri y el nipón finalmente se quebró.

Enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Viktor, Yuuri lo atrajo hacia sí. Bajó su mano para tomar la polla del ruso y le dio unos cuantos tirones, antes de clavar sus talones contra la espalda de Viktor y urgirle que continuara.

— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó Viktor, tratando de mantener su voz tranquila pero fallado al hacerlo al ver la apariencia de Yuuri bajo él, hermosamente sonrojado y ya derritiéndose.

—Sí —respondió Yuuri al instante y Viktor no vaciló. Abrió el sobrecito con el condón y se lo puso antes de tomar las caderas de Yuuri y levantarlas suavemente, finalmente empujándose contra el cuerpo de Yuuri y casi rompiendo su labio para contener un gemido.

—Te sientes tan bien en mi —suspiró Yuuri, apretando su agarre sobre Viktor y tirando de él para acercarlos más. Manteniéndolos unidos. Viktor se inclinó para presionar un ligero beso sobre sus labios y luego se hizo para atrás, sacando su pene hasta la mitad antes de volver a empujarse contra Yuuri, ambos vocalizando su placer ante la acción.

Viktor levantó una de sus manos y se aferró con los dedos a la cabecera de la cama para así estabilizarse. Bajó la mano que tenía libre, deslizándola hasta acunar el rostro de Yuuri mientras se movía, enviando así otra ola de placer que cruzó a través de sus cuerpos. Yuuri giró sus caderas para receptar las estocadas de Viktor y luego ambos se movieron juntos, ninguno de ellos apartando su mirada del otro.

Finalmente Viktor pudo sentir como llegaba a su final, así que bajó su mano para agarrar la polla de Yuuri y estableció un ritmo que igualara la velocidad de sus estocadas hasta que pudo sentir como Yuuri se tensaba debajo de él. El rostro de Yuuri estaba sonrojado y su expresión completamente abierta, sus ojos abiertos y llenos de emoción al ver a Viktor.

—Eres tan hermoso —jadeó Viktor y Yuuri finalmente se dejó ir, arqueándose bajo el toque del ruso al venirse finalmente. Estremeciéndose al sentir su liberación, antes de caer completamente flácido sobre la cama. A Viktor no le tomó mucho tiempo finalmente venirse y Yuuri tiró de él para besarlo mientras atravesaba su orgasmo.

Yacieron allí por un tiempo, aún con sus cuerpos enredados y sintiendo gradualmente como sus respiraciones empezaban a normalizarse. Finalmente, Viktor se movió, presionado un ligero beso sobre los labios de Yuuri antes de salir de él y levantarse, caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación para atar el condón y lanzarlo a la basura. Mientras lo hacía, el ruso vio por el rabillo del ojo como Yuuri dejaba la cama y se dirigía al baño para limpiarse a sí mismo, regresando después a al habitación.

Todavía llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Viktor, viéndose completamente perverso con la tela ahora arrugada y el cabello completamente despeinado, sus labios hinchados por los besos y su rostro sonrojado bajo la luz de la habitación. Al hacerse camino de regreso a la cama, Viktor apagó el interruptor. Sumiendo así la habitación en completa oscuridad.

Yuuri ya estaba acostado cuando Viktor llegó a la cama así que gateó hasta él. Yuuri lo acercó hacia al él tan pronto estuvo al alcance de modo que pudieran yacer en la cama juntos. En medio de la silenciosa habitación, Viktor podía jurar que era capaz de escuchar el corazón de Yuuri y se volteó hacia él, queriendo hablarle de nuevo.

— Solnyshko —exhaló Viktor, y Yuuri le devolvió la sonrisa, su rostro feliz y contento —. Me alegra tanto que estés aquí.

—Nada me hubiera mantenido lejos —respondió Yuuri, presionado un ligero beso sobre la frente de Viktor al hablar.

—La próxima vez es mi turno —prometió Viktor—. Iré a visitarte a Detroit tan pronto como pueda.

—Eso me gustaría —respondió Yuuri y luego se rio —. Y también a Phichit. Me ha estado insistiendo en conocerte de forma apropiada por años, y creo que Celestino también quiere hablar contigo. Además, muchos de mis compañeros de pista mueren por conocerte.

—Me sentiré honrado de conocerlos a todos —dijo Viktor, sonando completamente sincero. Era una sensación aún nueva y excitante, Yuuri invitando a Viktor a que entrara en su vida y Yuuri entrando en la de Viktor tan fácilmente. Puede que hubieran acordado tomarse las cosas lentamente, permanecer en sus propios países por el momento y trabajar en su relación junto con el patinaje, pero Viktor igual se encontraba inmensamente feliz.

Estar en una relación a distancia a veces era difícil para ellos, pero ambos encajaban tan bien juntos y estaban aprendiendo a conocer al otro de nuevo. Mientras estuviera aquí, Yuuri finalmente conocería a todos los compañeros de Viktor de forma oficial, y pronto él haría lo mismo por Yuuri. Y luego de que la temporada terminara, Yuuri le había prometido que lo llevaría con él para conocer a su familia, algo que emocionaba y aterrorizaba a Viktor en la misma medida. Poco a poco se integraban en las vidas del otro, tal como Viktor solía desear hace tantos años.

Esperaba que un día pudieran tomar el siguiente gran paso, avanzar de modo que ya no hubiera países entre ellos y distancia manteniéndolos separados. Pero no había necesidad de apresurarse. Este era el momento para amarse y enamorarse nuevamente, de aprender a estar con el otro y asegurarse de que los errores del pasado no volvieran a repetirse. De construir su amor sobre la roca y no sobre la arena, de modo que nada pudiera separarlos de nuevo.

Ahora, ellos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Y mientras yacía en el agarre de los brazos de Yuuri, escuchado su respiración en la quietud de la habitación, Viktor no podía pensar en nada más perfecto.

.


	5. Conociendo a La Familia

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.**

 **Traducción realizada con permiso de la misma.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Conociendo a la familia**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué tal si no les agrado? —dijo Viktor con preocupación, cambiando su peso nerviosamente de un pie a otro al tiempo que arreglaba el collar de su camisa por cuarta vez desde que habían salido del tren.

—Lo harás —le tranquilizó Yuuri al tiempo que daba cariñoso apretón a los dedos del ruso e internamente intentaba esconder la diversión que sentía ante la incesante preocupación de su novio. Había visto como el rostro de Viktor no mostraba más que una sonrisa competencia tras competencia, pero parecía que conocer a la familia de Yuuri era lo que más le aterraba.

—Te van a amar —añadió Yuuri, aunque aquello hizo muy poco para calmar al hombre junto a él—. De hecho, ya lo hacen.

Puede que ellos dos no hubieran tenido el mejor de los inicios, pero Yuuri sabía que sus padres habían apoyado su decisión incluso mucho tiempo antes que él se enterara de ellos lo sabían. Viktor lo hacía feliz, y eso era todo lo que les importaba. Y aún si hubieran sido cautelosos al inicio, el carisma de Viktor y su sencillo encanto mostrado durante todas aquellas veces en las que habían hablado por teléfono o por Skype fácilmente los habría ganado ya.

Juntos, Viktor y él caminaron a través de la estación de tren de Hasetsu, con Makkachin rebotando felizmente a su lado. Yuuri mantuvo su cabeza baja y con una máscara cubriendo su rostro, tratando de ignorar los susurros que se formaron alrededor de ellos. Ser conocido como el héroe local en su ciudad natal ya era de por sí lo suficientemente extraño. Pero atraer miradas perplejas al pasar por el lugar apresuradamente junto a su internacionalmente famoso novio mientras se hacían camino a encontrarse con sus padres por primera vez era una cosa completamente distinta.

Usualmente Yuuri era capaz de mezclarse entre la multitud; siendo simple, ordinario y apenas notable cuando lo quería. Viktor, sin embargo, siempre sobresalía. Mucho más en Hasetsu. El nipón se sintió agradecido de que nadie hubiera parecido tentado a pedirles un autógrafo, al parecer estaban demasiado perplejos por la presencia de Viktor en aquel pueblo tan pequeño como para siquiera atreverse a intentar.

Salieron de la estación de tren sin ningún incidente, y Yuuri comenzó a guiar a Viktor a través de los serpenteantes caminos del pueblo que los llevaban hacia Yu-topia Katsuki. Los ojos del ruso se abrieron de par en par, deleitándose al asimilar la vista de Hasetsu que se encontraba frente a él mientras se movían de un punto hacia el otro. La cálida luz de la noche bañaba sus rasgos faciales con un suave brillo, y Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista. El ver al ruso siendo rodeado por los paisajes que tanto había amado en su infancia era un extraño choque de mundos. Raro, pero perfecto.

Mientras caminaban, Viktor pareció verse distraído por la belleza Hasetsu, y cuando llegaron a la esquina y Yu-topia finalmente fue visible, Yuuri pudo escuchar como la respiración de su pareja volvía a acelerarse. Makkachin también pareció notarlo porque empujó su cabeza contra la mano de su dueño a modo de consuelo mientras este observaba la pensión.

El nipón podía entender cómo se sentía. Aquel era el mismo sentimiento que lo había invadido cuando por primera vez había visitado a Viktor en Rusia. Aquella había sido la primera vez que se había encontrado con los compañeros de pista del ruso, lo más cercano que este jamás tendría a una familia. Después de tantos años de una tumultuosa relación, se había sentido aterrado al pensar en cómo reaccionaría el equipo ruso ante su presencia. Pero sus miedos habían resultado ser completamente infundados, tal como los miedos de Viktor acerca de conocer a la familia de Yuuri.

Juntos, se hicieron camino hacia la puerta principal de la pensión. Por unos segundos, Viktor permaneció allí parado, alisando su camisa nerviosamente una y otra vez mientras observaba a Yuuri. El nipón le brindó lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Los labios del ruso se curvaron ligeramente en respuesta y un poco de tensión desapareció de sus hombros. Luego tomó una respiración profunda antes de levantar su mano y tocar la puerta principal.

La puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente y la madre de Yuuri apareció en la entrada, sonriendo brillantemente al verlos parados en el portón.

—Konbanwa Katsuki-san —dijo Viktor rápidamente, inclinándose para hacer una reverencia al tiempo que ponía su más encantadora sonrisa. Su japonés tenía un acento muy fuerte, pero era mejor de lo que había sido una vez. Yuuri había pasado noches enseñándole frases a su novio mientras aprendía ruso a cambio.

— ¡Yuuri, bienvenido a casa! —exclamó Hiroko, para luego girarse hacia Viktor y pasar del japonés al inglés.

—Bienvenido, Vicchan —le dijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras Viktor la observaba visiblemente más relajado—. Todos estamos muy emocionados por finalmente poder conocerte en persona.

Todavía sonriendo, la mujer se apresuró a guiarlos dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Deben de estar cansados después de tan largo viaje —añadió mientras bajaba una de sus manos para acariciar la cabecita de Makkachin—. Yuuri, deberías llevar a Vicchan a que pruebe las aguas termales mientras yo preparo la cena.

Antes de que Yuuri pudiera responder, otra puerta fue abierta. Yuuri apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar a Mari parada en el marco de la puerta antes de que un borrón color café volara hacia él y lo llenara con una serie de emocionadas lamidas.

— ¡Vicchan! —exclamó Yuuri, inclinándose para tomar a su perrito entre sus brazos y sonreír contra su pelaje. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a su amada mascota. Vicchan le respondió con una serie de entusiastas lamidas en el rostro mientras Yuuri se carcajeaba.

Viktor también llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de Vicchan para acariciarla, sonriendo hacia el pequeño perro.

—Es adorable —le dijo a Yuuri mientras el perrito ladraba felizmente ante la atención que recibía. En el piso, Makkachin soltó un quejido, puso sus patas contra el pecho de su dueño y se dispuso a olfatear al perrito en los brazos de Yuuri.

Yuuri se volvió a inclinar, colocando a Vicchan en el suelo de forma gentil y aguantando la respiración mientras observaba como los dos perritos se observaban cautelosamente. Ambos eran prácticamente copias del otro, a excepción de la obvia diferencia de tamaño. Aunque Vicchan no parecía para nada intimidado y olfateó a Makkachin cautelosamente antes de dejar salir un bufido de aprobación.

Makkachin también pareció aceptar la presencia del pequeño perrito y movió su cola feliz, con lo que Yuuri se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio. A su lado, pudo escuchar como Viktor hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—Mari puede cuidar a ese par mientras ustedes dos descansan de su viaje —les dijo Hiroko mientras apuntaba hacia Mari, quién se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba la escena frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. No te preocupes, Vicchan. Ella cuidará de Makkachin mientras Yuuri te muestra las aguas termales.

Dicho eso, Hiroko se dirigió hacia la cocina con un pequeño saltito en su andar, dejando al ruso ligeramente confundido detrás de sí.

— ¿Vicchan? —le preguntó a Yuuri suavemente, dándole una mirada a los perritos que se encontraba jugando en el piso antes de regresarla hacia su novio—. ¿Por qué me llamó Vicchan? ¿Que no es ese el nombre de tu perro?

Yuuri se congeló.

Un ruidoso bufido vino desde el otro lado de la habitación, específicamente del lugar en el marco de la puerta donde Mary se encontraba recargada y viéndose muy divertida ante el sufrimiento de Yuuri.

—Vicchan sólo es un apodo —le informó, ignorando la suplicante mirada que Yuuri le lanzaba para que mantuviera su boca cerrada.

— ¿Un apodo? —preguntó Viktor, sonando todavía confundido. Luego se giró hacia Yuuri con el entendimiento ahora escrito en su rostro—. Espera, si Vicchan es un apodo, eso significa que…

La sonrisa de Mari no dejó de verse sádica mientras cruzaba la habitación, sus ojos brillando con diversión mientras Yuuri sentía como sus mejillas hervían por la vergüenza. Aún no le había contado a Viktor acerca del origen del nombre de su perro, y había esperado -futilmente- que ese día nunca llegara.

—Vicchan —sonrió Mari, inclinándose para acariciar ligeramente detrás de las orejas del pequeño perrito mientras Yuuri la observaba sacudiendo su cabeza fuertemente sin que lo viera el ruso—. Es el diminutivo para Viktor.

Cuando Víctor se giró hacia él para verlo de nuevo, su expresión se veía encantada.

— ¿Yuuri, le pusiste mi nombre a tu perro? —preguntó.

Yuuri trató de suprimir un gruñido pero falló miserablemente.

— ¡Eso es adorable! —exclamó Viktor con los ojos ahora brillantes.

Yuuri se arrepintió de haber presentado a Viktor ante su familia.

.

* * *

.

Luego de que la vergüenza por el nombre de Vicchan hubiera pasado, Mari los escoltó hacia las aguas termales, charlando con Viktor mientras lanzaba una pila de yukatas y toallas sobre los brazos de su hermano. Eventualmente los dejó en la puerta que llevaba hacia las termas, permitiendo que Yuuri guiara al ruso por el resto del camino.

Ambos se vistieron y se ducharon rápidamente para que luego Viktor siguiera Yuuri hacia dónde humeaba las aguas termales. Agradecido, Yuuri se hundió en el agua, sintiendo como toda la tensión en sus hombros desaparecía en un instante. Nada podría jamás compararse con la sensación de hundirse en las aguas de Yu-topia.

Cuando Víctor se hundió en el agua junto a él, el sonido que este soltó fue casi pornográfico. Yuuri simplemente agradeció que estuvieron solamente ellos dos en el lugar y que el agua estuviera tan caliente como para que el sonrojo su rostro no se hubiera sospechoso.

—Así es como debe sentirse el cielo —gimió Viktor mientras con un suspiro de satisfacción se hundía más profundamente en las calientes aguas.

El ruso se quedó así por varios minutos, una expresión de satisfacción total en su rostro. Yuuri lo observó, sintiendo como una ola de cariño recorría su cuerpo ante la vista. Ver a Viktor en las aguas termales de su familia era una experiencia casi irreal.

Eran dos partes de su vida que, años atrás, nunca hubiera creído que podrían encontrarse. Hasetsu era el lugar de su infancia, lleno de felices recuerdos que había dejado atrás en búsqueda de un enorme sueño. Y Viktor se había enredado su patinaje tan íntimamente, una vida que había llevado lejos del confort y la familiaridad de su hogar.

Pero ahora el ruso estaba allí, y aquellas dos vidas se habían encontrado en la mejor de las formas. Yuuri sabía lo nervioso que Viktor se había sentido por conocer a su familia y amigos en persona, pero el nipón estaba seguro de que no había nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse. Viktor y sus padres habían hablado varias veces por skype durante los meses que él y Yuuri llevamos juntos debido a que estuvieron demasiado ocupados con las competencias como para darse tiempo de venir a visitar. Tanto Hiroko como Toshiya habían sido completamente cantados por Viktor, y ambos habían empezado a referirse a éste como miembro más de su familia. Incluso se la había ganado a Mari, aunque ésta había sido mucho más cautelosa que sus padres al inicio.

Finalmente, después de que todas esas semanas de estrés hubieran sido lavadas de sus huesos, Yuuri y Viktor salieron de las termas. Las yukatas verdes que Mari les había dejado se sintieron cómodas y familiares para Yuuri, y este disfrutó la sensación de sentirse en casa. Cuando se giró hacia el ruso, Yuuri no pudo no admirar la vista. El rostro de Viktor se encontraba todavía sonrojado por el calor de las aguas, y la tela de la yukata estaba abierta al frente, dejando a la vista tentadores pedazos de su musculoso pecho.

Cuando el ruso lo encontró observando, le dio una media sonrisa, mostrándose engreído ante su apreciativa mirada. El nipón se forzó a desviar la mirada, intentando esconder el calor que empezaba a subir por sus mejillas. Sin importar lo mucho que deseara a Viktor, la casa de sus padres y el hogar de su infancia era uno de los pocos lugares en los que Yuuri se rehusaba a ceder ante aquellos deseos.

Cuando ya estuvieron apropiadamente vestidos, Yuuri guió al ruso hasta la habitación principal de la posada. Mari se encontraba esperando allí por ellos, sentada en el piso junto a Makkachin y Vicchan, quienes se encontraban jugando y ladrando a su alrededor. Levantó la mirada al sentirlos llegar y les hizo una señal con la mano.

—La comida estará lista pronto —les dijo, guiando su mano de forma ausente detrás de las orejas de Vicchan para acariciarlas mientras hablaba—. Dejé sus maletas en tu habitación, Yuuri. Pero no voy a desempacar por ustedes.

Yuuri asintió a modo de agradecimiento, inclinándose para acariciar la cabeza de ambos perritos antes de guiar a Viktor dentro de la posada. Tal como Mari había prometido, al entrar en su habitación se encontró con todas sus maletas apiladas en una esquina.

El resto de la habitación se encontraba exactamente como Yuuri la recordaba. Sus viejos escritorio, computadora, y teclado se encontraban arrumados en una esquina, y las baratijas y cachivaches que había acumulado a través de su infancia estaban esparcidas por la superficie. La habitación se encontraba inmaculada. Claramente había sido preparada para su llegada, pero el ligero aroma de un lugar que había estado completamente vacío durante mucho tiempo se encontraba casi imperceptible en el aire.

—Así que ¿esta es tu antigua habitación? —preguntó Viktor, la curiosidad clara en su voz.

Parándose sobre el futón que claramente había sido preparado para él debido a que la cama de Yuuri era de sólo una plaza,Viktor observó la habitación. Yuuri lo miró, y la imagen del ruso allí parado se le hizo ajena al lugar.

Su habitación había sido el lugar en el que usualmente colapsaba después de un arduo día de entrenamiento, determinado a un día ser lo suficientemente bueno para vencer a Viktor Nikiforov en la pista de hielo. Había sido allí donde había llorado hasta quedarse dormido muchos años después, devastado después del escándalo que casi los había separado a ambos. El ver a Viktor allí, luciendo tan relajado mientras examinaba sus cosas, era una extraña experiencia.

—No tienes muchas decoraciones —remarcó Viktor casualmente mientras terminaba de examinar los objetos en el escritorio de Yuuri para luego girarse hacia las paredes. Pasando sus dedos sobre la madera desnuda, el ruso se detuvo brevemente sobre las marcas que dejaban en evidencia los pósters que una vez habían colgado de allí—. ¿Te los llevaste todos a Detroit?

—Los quité casi todos —dijo Yuuri encogiéndose de hombros, esperando que Viktor no tratara de ahondar más en el asunto. Varias veces habían hablado acerca de lo que había sucedido en el pasado, pero no quería manchar la primera visita del ruso a su hogar familiar al decirle que esa habitación solía estar cubierta con pósters del mismo Viktor. Claro, hasta que Yuuri los hubo arrancado a todos; a todos menos uno.

Viktor ya había visto aquel único y fatídico póster, por supuesto. Yuuri se lo había mostrado durante uno de los primeros viajes del ruso a Detroit. Viktor lo había observado como si fuera algo preciado y venenoso a la vez, con un millón de emociones conflictivas cruzando por su rostro mientras observaba. El silencio había reinado por un largo momento mientras Yuuri observaba como el ruso lo apretaba entre sus manos hasta que sus dedos se volvieron blancos. Su propio rostro se encontraba devolviéndole la mirada, y aquel condenatorio autógrafo se encontraba ya desvaneciéndose, pero continuaba siendo claramente visible.

Era la única prueba física que tenía de aquel fatídico día. Los recuerdos de Yuuri se habían distorsionado por los años que había pasado rememorando aquel suceso, Su mente lo había retorcido una y otra vez cada que volvía a recordarlo. Pero los recuerdos de Viktor se encontraban ausentes, sin importar las veces que Yuuri sabía que este había intentado recordar. El póster que el nipón guardaba de forma segura en uno de sus cajones en Detroit era la única prueba que Viktor tenía de que aquel suceso realmente se había dado, su propia firma sobre este era inconfundible a pesar de que los recuerdos se hubieran desvanecido.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Yuuri se forzó a comenzar a desempacar, determinado a no dejar que su mente se llenara de cosas tan deprimentes cuando se suponía que esta debía ser una ocasión feliz. Después de pasar varios minutos merodeando por la habitación, Viktor se le unió. Juntos, desempacaron las cosas esenciales que tenían en sus maletas para luego hacerse camino a la parte principal de la posada y ayudar a los padres de Yuuri con la preparación de la comida.

Estaban preparando katsudon, y el tentador aroma flotaba a través de todo el lugar mientras la familia cocinaba. Cuando finalmente estuvo listo, todos se sentaron en la mesa, y a pesar de lo mucho que destacaba, Viktor no parecía fuera de lugar entre la familia nipona. Su amigable comportamiento y su entusiasmo por ayudar habían arrancado sonrisas de los padres de Yuuri mientras cocinaban. Hiroko se vio especialmente complacida cuando Viktor tomó su primer bocado de katsudon y sus ojos se cerraron brevemente a causa del placer mientras masticaba.

— ¡Vkusno! —exclamó, sus ojos se iluminaron al tiempo que el sabor golpeaba a su lengua—. ¡Está delicioso! ¿es esto lo que comen los dioses?

—Es la comida favorita de Yuuri —explicó Toshiya felizmente mientras el ruso continuaba devorando el alimento—. Incluso le pusimos su nombre al platillo.

Yuuri intentó esconder la vergüenza que sentía ante ese hecho, aunque nadie de su familia pareció notarlo. Lógicamente, él sabía que su persona era un medio de atracción turística para Yu-topia ya que muchas personas deseaban hospedarse en el lugar donde había crecido un medallista olímpico. Pero aquello no significaba que ver sus fotos en la repisa o que un platillo llevará su nombre se le hiciera menos extraño.

La comida continuó con Viktor siendo quién llevaba la mayor parte de la conversación, hablando entusiastamente con la familia de Yuuri y moviendo sus palillos ocasionalmente para enfatizar su punto. Todos los nervios que anteriormente lo habían invadido ante la idea de visitar a los Katsuki habían desaparecido para el momento en que terminaron de comer, y todos en la mesa parecieron estar completamente encantados con él. Yuuri se mantuvo callado la mayoría del tiempo, contento con solo escuchar al ruso y pasarle sobras comida de su propio plato cuidadosamente a los perritos cuando sus padres no se encontraban mirando.

Cuando la comida familiar hubo terminado y limpiaron todo, Viktor y él se excusaron. Habìa sido un largo día y el cambio de horario empezaba a hacer efecto en ambos. Yuuri se había visto forzado a suprimir un bostezo cada cierto tiempo a medida que la noche avanzaba, y mientras se dirigían a su habitación, notó lo claras que eran las bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos de su novio.

Cuando volvieron a arribar a su habitación, Viktor lanzó una disconforme mirada hacia el futón que se encontraba extendido en el suelo para él.

—Yuuri, ¿no puedo dormir contigo? —lloriqueó este, observando al nipón con los mismos ojos de cachorro que ponía Makkachin cuando suplicaba por más bocadillos.

—Mi cama es demasiado pequeña para los dos —indicó Yuuri mientras con su mano señalaba hacia la cama. Era lo suficientemente cómoda para una persona, pero demasiado pequeña para dos hombres adultos—. Estarás incómodo toda las noche.

—Tomaré el riesgo si eso significa poder estar más cerca de ti —insistió Viktor, sonando determinado.

Se prepararon para la ir a la cama juntos y se deslizaron debajo de las mantas, Viktor se apretó tan cerca de su novio que podía sentir el latido del otro golpeando contra el propio. Yuuri tenía razón, la cama era demasiado chica para los dos, pero el ruso resolvió el problema al enredarse contra su este y moviendo sus cuerpos hasta que Yuuri estuvo encima de él.

Cuando se encontraron cómodos, Viktor se inclinó para besarlo, tomando ventaja completa del que finalmente se encontraran solos. El beso fue lento y sensual, y el nipón saboreó la sensación, sintiendo como el corazón del ruso se aceleraba a medida que el beso continuaba. Fue solo cuando las manos de este empezaron a deslizarse seductoramente bajo su camiseta, y otra parte del cuerpo del mismo comenzaba a tomar interés por el procedimiento, que Yuuri se forzó a alejarse.

—Viktor, no puedo tener sexo contigo en la habitación que usaba de niño y con mi familia justo a lado —le dijo severamente. Viktor hizo un puchero en respuesta pero retiró sus manos del lugar bajo la camisa del nipón a donde habían ido a parar, decidiendo mejor pasarlas sobre el cabello de este.

Cuando el ruso volvió a tirar de él para otro beso, no hubo ningún tipo de expectativa detrás de este. Fue tan dulce y suave que causó que Yuuri se derritiera contra su novio. Los dedos de este se pasaron por su cabello mientras se besaban, y el nipón se encontró sintiendose cada vez más y más somnoliento.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Yuuri volvió a descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Viktor, escuchando el regular latido de su corazón. El pecho del ruso se elevaba y bajaba rítmicamente con su respiración, y el repetitivo movimiento causó en él un efecto calmante.

Yuuri no sabría decir el momento exacto en que ambos se quedaron dormidos. Todo lo que sabía, es que cuando -entre dormido y despierto- volvió a observar el rostro de su novio, la expresión de este se veía pacífica y relajada. Una ligera columna de luz lunar se filtró a través de las cortinas y cayó sobre el rostro del ruso, torneando sus facciones entre luz y oscuridad.

Al levantar su mirada para dirigirla hacia donde caía el resto de luz de luna, Yuuri pudo distinguir el ligero rastro del lugar donde un viejo póster solía colgar. Uno que solía servir como recordatorio y que ahora era solo un símbolo de arrepentimiento. El rostro de Viktor lo había observado desde allí arriba durante mucho tiempo, aquellos helados ojos azules viéndolo durante años. Su rostro juvenil y su cabello largo congelados en el tiempo.

Yuuri bajó su mirada hacia el lugar donde el ruso yacía junto a él, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión relajada. Con gentileza, pasó sus dedos a través del ahora corto cabello de este, permitiendo que los mechones color plata se deslizaran a través de sus dedos. Los familiares ojos azules se encontraban escondidos detrás de los párpados del hombre, pero hace años que habían dejado de parecerle helados, ahora estaban llenos de nada más que calidez.

Hace mucho tiempo le hubiera parecido inconcebible que fueran capaces de terminar de esta forma: sus cuerpos enredados en la cama que Yuuri usaba en su infancia, envueltos en la calidez del otro. Pero el nipón jamás se había sentido tan agradecido porque así fuera.

No cambiaría a Viktor por nada en el mundo.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, Yuuri llevó al ruso de tour por Hasetsu junto a Vicchan y Makkachin, quienes saltaban felices a su lado. Viktor se sentía especialmente entusiasmado con la idea de poder visitar el "Hasetsu Castle", proclamando en alto lo emocionado que se sentía al visitar una casa ninja y tomando una enorme cantidad de fotos consecutivas. Yuuri a penas pudo convencerlo de que todavía no publicara ninguna de ellas ya que no quería atraer la atención de reporteros y hordas de fans cuando a apenas y habían llegado.

Una vez que hubieron visitado cada lugar en en Hasetsu, así como a Minako en su bar para alegría de esta, Yuuri finalmente se encontró a las afueras del "Ice Castle". A pesar de que ambos se encontraran técnicamente de vacaciones, ninguno era capaz de resistir el llamado del hielo durante mucho tiempo. Y a más de eso, Viktor había expresado su deseo por ver el lugar donde Yuuri había comenzado su entrenamiento y de poder patinar juntos allí.

Cuando pasaron a través de las puertas, fueron inmediatamente recibidos con la visión de un enorme póster colgado de la pared opuesta, el cual ostentaba una imagen de Yuuri. Era una imagen promocional que se había sacado de la temporada pasada, tenía una expresión determinada y su brazo estaba estirado hacia la esquina del papel.

—Wow —fue la primera exclamación de Viktor ante la vista, pasó su vista alrededor del lugar para contemplar cada uno de los poster del nipón que se encontraban esparcidos entre la información de las lecciones y horarios de entrenamientos pegados en la pared.

Todo lo que Yuuri pudo hacer fue tratar de esconder su vergüenza ante la vista. Había olvidado la cantidad de cosas referentes a él que los Nishigori habían logrado recolectar a través de los años y pegado en las paredes. Yuko había insistido en que aquello era bueno para el negocio, pero eso no hacía que sintiera menos vergüenza.

—Debieron ponerle tu nombre a este lugar —comentó Viktor mientras continuaba observando con alegría a los múltiples Yuuris que lo observaban desde las paredes.

—Quisimos hacerlo —dijo una animada voz detrás del escritorio. Cuando Yuuri se volteó para mirar, Yuko emergió detrás del estante patines donde había estado parada, sonriendoles radiantemente—. Pero no creo que Yuuri hubiera vuelto a pisar este lugar si lo hacíamos.

— ¡Yuko! —exclamó Yuuri al ver a su amiga de la infancia, al tiempo que el ruso saludaba con la mano detrás de ellos.

—Bienvenido a casa, Yuuri —dijo Yuko con una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse a Viktor—. Y veo que también trajiste a Viktor. Debiste avisarnos con tiempo que ibas a venir, sabes lo mucho que las niñas amarían conocerlo.

—Lo siento —respondió Yuuri con una ligera timidez—. Vinimos a preguntar si podíamos patinar. Se que estamos fuera de horario, pero tenemos una rutina que queríamos practicar.

—Bueno, la pista está técnicamente cerrada. Pero ya sabes que para ti siempre hago una excepción —dijo Yuko al tiempo que los guiaba hacia el interior de edificio.

Viktor y ella comenzaron una amistosa conversación mientras se hacían camino hacia los camerinos, charlando con facilidad. Yuuri jamás hubiera sido capaz de adivinar el comportamiento actual de Yuko basándose en cómo esta reaccionaba a Viktor en el pasado, como suspiraba y se obsesionaba con el patinaje del ruso al igual que él mismo, como almacenaba con mucho cuidado cada una de las revistas que siquiera mencionaban el nombre de este. Si tan solo su primer encuentro con Viktor hubiera salido así de bien...

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Yuko los dejó para que se cambiaran. Juntos, amarraron sus patines antes de hacerse camino hacia la pista.

—Es más pequeña de lo que esperaba —fue el primer comentario que hizo Viktor mientras pasaban por las puertas y caminaban hacia lo que había detrás.

—Bueno, es un pueblo pequeño —señaló Yuuri, recordando la enorme pista que los patinadores en San Petersburgo usaban para entrenar. Comparada con eso, el "Ice Castle" debía parecer diminuta.

—Pero bastará —proclamó Viktor al tiempo que daba sus primeros pasos sobre el hielo.

Yuuri se unió a él, permitiéndose caer en el familiar ritmo de patinar junto al ruso. Habían pasado mucho tiempo patinando juntos en los calentamientos antes de las competencias, pero era raro que tuvieran la ocasión de simplemente disfrutar de patinar junto al otro.

— ¿Quieres intentar la rutina de la que habíamos platicado? —preguntó Viktor después de unos cuantos minutos, estirando su brazo en señal de oferta. Yuuri asintió, tomó la mano que el ruso le ofrecía y permitió que este lo acercara más a su persona.

Varios meses atrás, Viktor se había acercado a él con la idea de hacer algo diferente para su rutina de exhibición durante el Grand Prix que se llevaría a cabo más tarde ese año. Yuuri había escuchado su idea, intrigado, y luego había aceptado inmediatamente. Qué mejor manera de probarle al mundo lo que significaban para el otro que una rutina de ice dance con una versión en dueto de la misma canción que Viktor había utilizado en su programa libre de la temporada pasada.

Desde que el ruso le había propuesto la idea, apenas y habían tenido tiempo para practicar. La mayoría de este se la pasaban tropezando contra el otro en la pista y riendo cada vez que uno de ellos era arrojado al hielo o mientras intentaban los lifts. Yuuri jamás había disfrutado tanto del patinaje como ahora que tenía a Viktor junto a él.

Ni siquiera tenían la música aún, pero eso no fue impedimento para que el ruso arrastrara a Yuuri a realizar un inicio random de la rutina al tiempo que intentaban patinar junto al otro. La danza que estaban preparando no era más que un boceto, algo que ambos practicarían y probarían medida que avanzara la temporada. Pero aún así, Yuuri igual sentía la emoción del patinaje pasar a través de él cuando giraban juntos.

Danzaron por lo que parecieron ser horas, arreglando sus movimientos e intentado una gran variedad de lifts, algunos de los cuales terminaron mejor que otros. Cuando finalmente se encontraron demasiado cansados como para continuar, jadeando y sin aliento, Yuuri se volteó y se encontró con Yuko -quien los observaba desde las barreras con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Al otro lado de la pista, Yuuri vio tres pequeñas cabezas asomarse por encima de la barrera. Axel, Lutz y Loop se encontraban mirando a Viktor con asombro, y la primera de ellas tenía la cámara de su teléfono en dirección de ellos. Yuko pareció notar a las niñas al mismo tiempo que Yuuri, y su expresión pasó de ser cálida a detonar exasperación en un instante.

—Será mejor que ustedes tres no estén usando mi cuenta de nuevo —exclamó ella en advertencia desde el otro lado de la pista.

Las tres cabezas desaparecieron instantáneamente, y Yuuri pudo escuchar tres pares de pies corriendo hacia la puerta.

Viktor solo rió, observando a las personitas que se retiraban al tiempo que Yuko comenzaba a perseguirlas. Deslizando su mano dentro de la de Yuuri, el ruso entrelazó sus dedos, pareciendo despreocupado ante el hecho de que probablemente hubieran sido filmados.

—Conociendo a las trillizas, vamos a estar por todo el internet para mañana —suspiró el nipón. Él quería mucho a las niñas, pero tenían una enorme tendencia a publicar videos de él sin informarle, y no todos estos podían considerarse halagadores.

—Bien —respondió Viktor, viéndose un poco presumido ante el prospecto—. No quiero dejar de recordarle al mundo lo mucho que significas para mí.

.

* * *

.

Ya era tarde en la noche cuando finalmente se hicieron camino hacia Yu-topia. Viktor sugirió que camiran por la playa en su camino de regreso, con Vicchan y Makkachin saltando en las pequeñas olas que se formaban a lado de ellos. Viktor no había soltado la mano de Yuuri desde que habían dejado el Ice Castle, sus cálidos dedos contrastando con el ligero frío de la noche.

—Me siento tan feliz de estar aquí —dijo el ruso inesperadamente mientras caminaban, y su voz sonó tan suave que casi se pierde en el rugir de las olas—. Conocer a tu familia, estar contigo. No creo poder desear que esto termine.

—Yo tampoco —concordó Yuuri. Inicialmente, tener a Viktor en el hogar de su infancia se había sentido extraño, pero aquello había sido rápidamente reemplazado por la sensación de que así era como tenía que ser. El ruso pertenecía a su mundo, tal como Yuuri pertenecía al de Viktor. Siempre había sido así. Era solo que al nipón le había tomado un tiempo comprenderlo.

—Este lugar me recuerda un poco a San Petersburgo —añadió ausentemente, mirando a la lejanía del océano mientras las olas rompían—. Las gaviotas, la playa. El pueblo es diferente, pero el sentimiento del mismo. Se siente como estar en casa.

Yuuri solo sonrió, sosteniendo la mano de su novio aún más fuerte mientras el sol se ponía al horizonte y las olas continuaban golpeando contra la orilla.

.

* * *

.

 **[Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov patinan juntos]**

573,392 vistas

Comentarios · 866

Comentarios Principales ˅

 **skateisloveskateislife [hace 8 horas]**

NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAMOS SIDO BENDECIDOS CON ESTE VIDEO

ver todas las 6 respuestas ˅

 **Viktory [hace 2 horas]**

QUIERO AGRADECERLE NO SÓLO A DIOS SINO TAMBIÉN A JESÚS

 **Yuuri_Nikiforov [hace 1 hora]**

Son tan adorables omg

.

 **ChristopheGiacometti'sass [hace 3 horas]**

Viktor intententando levantar a Yuuri para luego tirarlo, y los dos riendo juntos apilados sobre el otro sobre el hielo es lo mejor que pudo pasar este año.

Ver todas las 4 respuestas ˅

 **Ms_Leroy [hace 7 horas]**

No se como dos seres humanos pueden verse tan adorables y enamorados.

 **Angel-YuriP [hace 4 horas]**

Son el ejemplo de **#metas** en una relación.

.

 **Otabae_Altiin [hace 5 horas]**

POR FAVOR DIGANME QUE ESTA ES UNA RUTINA QUE ESTÁN PRACTICANDO Y NO SOLO SE TRATA DE ELLOS DOS BROMEANDO PORQUE VENDERÍA MI ALMA POR VER EL RESULTADO FINAL!

Ver las 2 respuestas ˅

 **gold4phichit [hace 4 horas]**

Realmente sí parecía como si estuvieran coreografiando un programa pero no estoy segura porque a cada rato se detienen para mirarse a los ojos soñadoramente (y quién puede culparlos)

 **ErosYuuri-Katsuki [hace 2 horas]**

Si es así, entonces jamás seré capaz de sobrevivir a ello porque ya morí de felicidad al ver esto!

.

 **Kat2987 [hace 1 día]**

No son estos dos esos patinadores que se odian?

Ver todas las 2 respuestas ˅

 **leemoji2 [hace 4 horas]**

Has estado viviendo bajo una roca o que?

 **The_Official_Viktor_Nikiforov [hace 2 horas]**

Oh dude... ¿quién le cuenta?

.

.

* * *

 **Finalmente me igualé con PPF!  
Wiiiii!  
Después de literalmente MESES!**!

 **Lo siento, me enfoque en otras traducciones!  
Pero aquí traigo lo que hasta el momento hay de Rivals: Pasado, Presente y Futuro. Esperemos que mas adelante Reiya-san vuelva a topar este proyecto. :3 **

**Aparte de eso quiero sumar que si tienen tiempo puedan pasar por el Tumblr de Reiya-san a escribirle algo bonito, alguna palabra de aliento -ya que en este momento ella está teniendo problemas personales que no le han permitido continuar con el otro fic que esta escribiendo- sería muy bueno. Ella les agradecería mucho :)**  
 **Los datos del mismo, si no lo tienen, están en mi perfil :3**

 **MUCHÍSIMAS** **GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER.**

 ** ** **A todos los que leyeron, comentaron, siguieron y dieron favorito a este fic.****** ** **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!****

 **Nos estamos viendo!**


End file.
